The Earl of Humanity
by Joyde
Summary: This is basically just a conjoining of my three stories. At The Edge of Madness, The Final Holy War and The Times of Prosperity. I did not change the chaps or change the name. Don't be surprised by the Nexus at the start... It was my first nickname here but I changed it for this, much better one.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so please don't rage at me too much..This is an AllenXRhode/Road story and i will admit that I might copy something from other Man stories. I am not English so don't hate me if i screw up on some words okay?This is a romance story btw!

"words"

"_thoughts"_

"_Akuma Talking or me for that matter"_

"The story begins just a few days afther Timothy joins the Black Order"

Allen was sitting below a tree near the Black Orders HQ...The last few weeks were fatal for the young man.. it take's alot not to break mentally afther finding out that you are the exactly the same as the ones you have been calling enemies all this time.

Allen has spent the last whole week under that same tree thinking about the whole "him being the fourteenth thing" and only left his isolated spot when his stomach called out to him only to return back afther devouring literally half of Jerry's kitchen..Not that Jerry minded.. In fact the cook was glad he could still help Allen by making him delicious food's and the fact that Allen's insane appetite had not disappeared even afther all that had happened to him made Jerry very way Jerry could still not muster the courage to strike up a conversation with Allen except the little words the shared when Allen ordered his food.

Afther Allen ate all the food ,he would just leave and not come back for some time.

The rest of Allen so called friend's weren't of much help either…

Lenalee tried her best to have a conversation with Allen but he just ignored her every time she tried to do so.

Lavi was the redhead ,who is usually full of energy and ideas, simply could not find the word's he needed to get Allen's attention.

Kanda on the other hand was succesfull…well in a way….He did make Allen talk but not in a good way..Kanda tried to talk to Allen but he wouldn't answer which annoyed Kanda who then got an idea and called Allen "Moyashi" which made Allen call him "BaKanda" and then they stared fighting…which wasn't good since afther the fight Allen was even more depressed than before.

This continued for a long time…That is…Untill Rhode decidd to pay Allen a visit!

Rhode's hearth-shaped door appeared above Allen but he didn't react un till she called out to him.

"ALLEN!" said Rhode as she pounced on Allen.

"What are ymmmph?"Allen couldn't even finish his sentence as Rhode slammed her lips on his but instead of pushing her away he pulled her close.. A look of surprise evident on her face.

-RHODE'S POV- _P.S for those who don't know or can't figure it our POV mean's point of view!_

"_Woah…I really haven't expected this!Something must have happened to Allen…Something bad..I sense…Depression.._

_It can't be! He's depressed because he's one of us?"_

-END OF RHODE'S POV-

The kiss lasted longer than it should've but neither side wanted to let go for their own respective reason's (Which we actually the same! They were both enjoying it!).Sadly the human need of air made them stop their make out contest.

Sorry for the lack of conversation in this chapter.I promise the next will be diffrent!-Nexus


	2. Chapter 2

As i promised before this chapter will be conversation and thoughts only!

Oh and btw please RVR(Read and Review)! -Nexus

"Allen,what's wrong?" asked Rhode while putting on an innocent face.

Allen wanted to ignore her but ,then again he just kissed her so that would be very ungentlemanly.

"It's nothing to be worried about Rhode…especially not by you"

"And why not?You are my brother you now!Well..you are going to become one anyway!"

"NO! I am not going to become a noah Rhode!"

"Why!What's keeping you from becoming one?Your friend's?In case you haven't noticed Allen they aren't the one's who are talking to you right now!"

Allen was startled by Rhode's sudden outburst but it only showed for a single moment as he tried to find an answer for her..

"I…I..I don't know! Okay?"

"No,it's not okay!Allen listen to me we are your family!We wont use you like a weapon and then throw you away when you become dull like the Black Order did!"

This got Allen into deep thinking because he believed Rhode..No he KNEW she was if the Noah clan threats humans like cattle,they think highly of their family member's.. Rhode herself being the proof of that.

_FLASHBACK TIME – YAAAY!_

"_Look, I like you Allen but i wont let you harm my family and let you go unharmed"said Rhode holding an unconscious Tyki._

_She then prepared to launch a candle at Allen but he just dodged it and threw her sword at her thus piercing her chest and making her drop Tyki to the floor,_

_FLASHBACK END – NOOO!_

"I believe you Rhode but i can't just betray everyone i've called a friend all of a sudden..it would make me just like…"Allen trailed off but unfortunately for him Rhode understood what he was going to say and responded.

"Cmon,Allen..the faster you accept it the better for all of us!"

"Fine…..Like them…Like the Black Order…No…Like the humans…"

"EXACTLY!"said Rhode evidently happy at Allen's response.

"But still…I just can't do it..I know every other person would break and go mad by now but if I did that then it just wouldn't be me now would it?"

Rhode hesitated a bit but then found an answer.

"Yes you are right,Allen it would ,by no mean's,be you but i want it to happen soon!The faster it happen's the better because it will be easier for you and everyone else adapt to the change!"

"I know Rhode..I know…but i am still not ready yet."

"Then make your decision quickly Allen…or else!"Rhode left using the same door she made before but not before giving Allen a very disappointed glare which also had quite a sadistic look as well!

Afther she completely disappeared.."Heh,now that's the Rhode I know…..and love…"

Unfortunately for Allen the whole conversation was overseen by another person!

There we go! I sincerely hope this chapter has enaugh conversation!See ya soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Not much for me to say except RAR (Read and Review) ppl!ummm...Pwetty pwease? "puppy eyes" -Nexus

_STORY BEGIN! -YAAAAY_

Link could not believe what he had just overheard...and took a while for him to comprehend what just happened before his very eyes plus..he was inwardly cursing himself for coming here..

_FLASHBACK TIME -YEEEY_

_"Hey,Link do you know where Walker went and aren't you supposed to watch over him?"Rouvelier asked him._

"_He's probably at his precious tree...and yes i am but there's noting to watch over..hes been depressed for a whole week now and it isn't getting any better.I think he's at the edge of madness by now,sir..."_

_"Oh,really?And do you by any chance know what is making him depressed,hmm?"_

"_Sir,I believe that you already know the answer to that."_

_"Oooh, and why would i know that?_

"_Please sir...don't tease 's not funny anymore especially since it's Walker were talking about here."_

_"Fine i won't..On one condition."_

_"I get the feeling i am going to regret this but what is it anyway?"_

_"You go and do your job inspector!"_

_"Tsk...fine...I will go and continue my obsevation of Allen Walker...even thought there isn't much to observe from a depression-filled teenager."Said link and went to find Allen._

_"Oh,and Link,once you find Walker tell him that Komui called for him."_

_"Sure"_

_FLASHBACK END -NOOOOO_

Back to reality,as evil as it is...SFX:CRY

Link thought to himself "_I shouldn't have come here!If i haven't i wouldn't have to have seen this...Now I am going to be just as bad as Walker!...But...Maybe..I can pretend i saw nothing..yes..that would be for the one need to know...It will be my little secret!_..._heh...It feel's kind of good...Doing something i want for once..."_

Link then waited a few more minutes to pass and then came up to instantly noticed him and asks.

"Hi,Link..Do you need me for something?"While putting on an innocent face.

"Yes,Walker...You are needed at the Head's office."

"Ahh..been about time Komui called me...I just hope it's for a mission"

_AT KOMUI'S OFFICE! UMMMM...I AM NOT SURE WHAT TO YELL!AHH WELL -NOOOO! XD_

"I was told you needed me,Komui."

"Yes,Allen i do need you to go on a mission but before that please tell me...Are you alright?"

"I am as "alright" as i will ever be,Komui."

Komui clearly wasn't satisfied by his answer but decided to drop it.

"Well alright then...Your mission will take you to a town in town's name is Pozega and there are rumors of ghastly apparitions appearing in the ruins of a demolished castle..."

"G-g-g-h-h-hoosts?"

Komui smirked and continued."Yes,Allen Ghost's but don't worry you will have Link to accompany you on the mission."

"Link?Why Link?"

"Rouvelier's 't do anything about it..Sorry Allen..I wanted you to go on this mission alone and clear your mind without anyone interrupting you but it's out of my hadns now...I am sorry..."

"Nah,it's ok..It's not Link who I am worried about...but..."

"Allen...Could it be?You are afraid of GHOSTS?

Lavi,Kanda,Lenalee and Link who were eavesdropping behind the door's begun laughing HARD at the sound of that..

"You know...You really didn't have to say it out loud..."

"Ugh..sorry Allen."Said Komui feeling very guilty.

This is where i will end this chapter i hope it isn't too short.

RAR please -Nexus!


	4. Chapter 4

Before anyone asks why i chose Croatia well it's cuz" it's my country and Pozega is the town i live in ...well actually its Požega but it can't be actually said in English so i didn't type it like that.

Well anyway RAR! -Nexus

The day was long for both Link and Komui's order they just packed their bag's and went to the train station which was supposed to take them to the country they were supposed to go to.

The train ride was long as well...2 day's...it would've been longer had the train not had a food store else people would have to stop by at nearly every second town and then wait a day for the next bus to arrive which would be both expensive and annoying,no?

Afther they finally arrived Link and Allen went to the place where they were supposed to find some of the Order's supporter's but all the info they were given to find this place was a names "Crkva " and "Marjan Pavelić".They both realized that the first was the name of a building and the next of a person but for God's sake neither of them could read it at all!They spent five hours wandering around town trying to find the place without Allen broke from annoyance and tried to converse with the people noticed a teenager and asked him out of a sudden while hoping the boy knew how to talk English.

"Hello,there..can you talk English?

Surprised at first the boy hesitated but soon answered.

"Of course i can..they teach it at our school here you know?"

The teenager's friend's just stared at the boy and then one of them asked.

"Kojim ti to jezikom pricas,Isuse?"(What the crap kinda language are you using?)

"Pa Engleskim...kojim drugim?"(English..what else?)

"Ahhh..pa da tis dobar u tom jelda?"(Ahhh...youre good at that stuff right?)

"Jesam,ali ćovjek me nesto hoce pitat pa ajde zasuti sad."(I am...Better than you anyway...Now the man asked me something so would you please shut up?)

"Ok Ok"(Ok ok)This one was obvious...Right?

The boy turned back to Allen who was quite amazed at the boys linguistic skill's at such a young age too.

"Sorry about that,my friend just got abit jealous is all..Now where were we?"

"I was about to ask you if you know where this place is?"Allen show's the boy a picture and the boy instantly realizes where they want to go and laugh's..

"What's so funny?"Asked Link

The boy didn't answer...instead he just pointed behind the two..

Behind them was the Building they were looking for...apparently it was a church..A pretty big and outstanding one too..Both Link and Allen started to feel very dumb not to be able to see it all this time..

"Ahh...Well thank you for your help but...say have you ever seen this person?"Link showed the boy another picture.

"Yeah,he's a priest here but ummm...All you guys need to do is to go inside the church...find someone who look's important and say your are from the Black Order and the rest will happen by itself."

"Oh,that's great...wait...How did you know?"

"That's a simple this will answer it!"The boy showed them the Black Order's symbol and said.

"Now you two have no idea how much i would love to go with you but unfortunately for me i have class to attend too..."

Just then a large woman appeared behind the boy and said "Yes,you do young man..Oh and by the way..you just passed my English class..Permamently.."

"Holy sh..uhh i mean seriously?"

"Yes you do but if what just happened repeat's that will be removed,got it?"

"Aye aye Ma'am!"

"Well,see you guys later?"

"Yeah,later kid!"Said wouldn't say it but he thought the kid was kind of agreed with him inwardly.

_AT THE CHURCH - I HATE THIS PLACE WHY DID I HAVE TO CHOSE ITTTTTT(NO OFFENCE)._

As Allen and Link entered the Church they instantly saw someone who looked important and went to talk to the for them the person they talked to was just the person they the priest's English skills weren't nearly as good as the kids and they had a hard time understanding and deciphering what he said.

In the end he showed them to the castle they were looking for and as they were about to enter it a very strong presence showered itself upon them.

"Innocence"Said Allen.

"Yeah"Said Link.

I can bet most of you ppl guessed already but if you haven't then i tell ya the "kid" is ME!XD

And this did actually happen in real life to me but quite obviously not with Allen and Link and of course no Black Order Symbols.../CRY...

RAR-Nexus


	5. This is chapter 5

Okay so it's finnaly time for some action ppl! And renember RAR!-Nexus

Allen and Link struggled to get on the top of the mountain where the castle was…This made both of them annoyed because Komui had to mention that there were ghost's in the castle but he couln't tell them that they needed to climb a mountain in order to get to it in the first place.

There was a long and awkward silence between the two..that is…Untill Allen decided to break it.

"So Link…How long do you think we need till we get there?"

"How about another 2 hour's?"

Allen inwardly "ouched".

"Damn it….You know what?Let's rest abit,Link i am tired from all this walking..and besides were in the middle of a forest so why not enjoy the view while we can?"

Link looked around was true,they were in a Forest and it was truly beautifull.

"It all look's so…"Started Link.

"Peacefull right?".Finished Allen

"Yeah"Link sat on a nearby stone and tried to stop moving for a while,breathing in the fresh air of the mountain..something both him and Walker needed alot yet where they lived and spent their lives fresh air was as scarce as a four-leafed clover.

Allen on the other hand sat below a tree and went into deep thinking over the recent event's…

Again…Thought this time on his mind wasn't the "him being the fourteenth" thing right now…It was another noah…Rhode…

Link could see Walker blushing a deep dark red color and with his Crow training he simply could not forbid himself from asking this one question!

"Thinking about Rhode are we?"

Without thinking Allen answered.

"Yeah….NO WAI-"

"It's alright Walker…I know"

"But then..so does Rouvelier right?"

"Nope..haven't told him and i dont want to either"

"You..disobeying order's?Guess there's a first for everything!"

"Ha ha ha..Very Funny Walker"

"I wonder if there will be a time when you will call me Allen for once too!"

"Don't get hopefull..allen…"The last part he muttered very low but Allen heard it loud and clear."

Allen's smirk showed clearly on his face as if trying to taunt Link into saying it out loud but the both of them knew that would never happen..well not infront of Rouvelier anyway…

Afther a while Link got up and said.

"Cmon ,get up..Let's go get that innocence and get a good night's sleep..afther that train ride and this the both of us really need it…"

"Yeah sure.."

Afther another hour they finaly got up to the mountain instantly saw the familiar glow of reached for it but then out of nowhere Tyki appeared..strange fact..

Rhode wasn't with him.

Allen invoked his Crown Clown and grabbed the innocence with clown belt before Tyki could reach it.

Tyki then smirked and said.

"Oya boy…that's cheating."

"Heh..not like it's my first time hearing those word's…And besides you know what they say..everything is fair in war…and love."

"OOOOOH…So whose the lucky gal?"Asked Tyki

"Funny really…you should know her very well,Noah"Said Link as he charged at Tyki with his blades.

"No way…Rhode?"Tyki dodged the blade's and stared at Allen who was blushing madly…

"I just changed my view of you boy…I didnt know you were a Masochistic freak"said Tyki barely containing his laughter.

"Are we bonding now?Because those were my thought's exactly!"Said Link.

"Hey,Rhodes not that bad..well when she dosen't have the sadistic grin up her face and isn't impaling your eye with a pointy candle…"Said Allen while looking away…

"If youre into her so much then why dont you just become the fourteenth and stay with her,boy?Love between a noah and an exorcist is forbidden but love between two noah's would be welcomed in the Clan…."

"So the Noah's aren't just freak's of Nature but also Incest freak's?"Said Link while grinning.

"Oooooh you will PAY for that ,weak human!"

"I may be Human but i certanly am not weak!"Said Link as he cut up Tyki's arm quite badly with his innocence-enhanced sword.

"But..how?Normal stuff passes thrught me ?Right?"

"New Tech!It's Innocence-enhanced!"

"Damnit…You human's alway's find way's to evolve somehow…"

Allen realized he was forgotten by those two and used it to sneak up on Tyki thus..Stabbing him in the back with his Sword of Exorcism.

But before he could begin Exorcising Tyki pushed him away along with the sword..

"Damn you Exorcist's!I will get you for this later!Said Tyki as he dissapeared thrught an Ark Gate supposedly summoned by another Noah.

Allen inwardly hoped for it not to be Rhode..unfortunately for him she was the one!

Alright ppl that's it for this chapter!Next chap will be RhodeXAllen only…

And i dont know how many of you will hate me for this but i am starting to think that Link and Tyki would look good with eachother….So there might be a slight TykiXLink in the future chaps! XD RAR please –Nexus!


	6. Chapter 5

Okay here we go ppl next chap is here!

Afther the fight ended both Allen and Link were more exhausted than they ever were in all their they packed up the innocence and looked down the mountain they both paled…They couldn't go down there now…they simply didn't have the strenght..Then Allen got an idea!

"Hey..Umm..Link…could i use the ark?"

"You are forbidden from using the ark and you know it Walker….but right now…WOULD YOU PLEASE OPEN THE ARK!"

"Heh."Was all Allen said…No it was all he had the energy to say.

Allen then opened the White Ark Gate and teleported Link and Himself into the Black Order HQ.

As they entered the HQ Komui was the first to see them.

"Hey,you two how did the mission go?"

Neither of them said anything and just fainted from exhaustion.

"Guess that will have to wait….."Said Komui as he picked the two up and dragged them to their room's…with other's people helping him of course.

_EARLIER THAT AFTHERNOON_

"Neee, Tyki…Do you think that Allen really loves me?"

Tyki was startled by his sister's question but quickly found an answer.

"By the big blush he was showing when the question was brought up ..yes..very much…"

"I don't know…I don't believe it…I thought he hated me…"

"If he hated you then he wouldn't have kissed you back at that time…"

"I gue-WAIT …HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT!"

"Like you,even i get bored sometimes Rhode…Thought it really wasnt in my intention's to see something so delicious by following you…"

"Tch…"

"Dont worry,I like the boy and you so i won't tell the Earl..but what's the big problem anyway..You and Neah were very close right?So why keep it from everybody?"

"Because Allen is an Exorcist and not a noah..Well not yet anyway….."Rhode trailed off here…

"Look,sister if you dont believe that Allen loves you than why don't you just go and ask him yourself."

"Yeah right…what do i do…Appear outa nowhere at the Black Order and ask him "Allen,do you love me?" in front of all of his so called friend's?If he dosen't hate me now he would if i did that to him…."

"Incase you forgot you are the Noah of Dream's Rhode…I am quite sure you can get what i mean by that…"

Rhode thought for a while and then realized what he meant and said with a very big smile on her face.

"Yeah,THANKS Tyki!"said Rhode as she disappeared by entering her dreamworld.

"I just hope he dosen't break your hearth sis….If he does….HES DEAD!"

_IN ALLEN'S ROOM –YEEEES!(FANGIRL SQUEAL-EVEN THO AM A GUY).XD_

Afther they put Allen on his bed he slowly but surely entered a dream like no other he ever organised for him by Rhode!

Here is where i will end this next chapter will be dreamtime! Or should i say…sexytime…XD RAR –Nexus!


	7. Chapter 6

_**NEXUS : Here we go ppl this is the chapter you have all been waiting fooooor!XD**_

_**ALLEN :Would you just Shut the **** up and get on with it!**_

_**NEXUS : Oh,no need to be impatient Allen you will get you lovely-dovely time with Rhode soooooon!"grins"**_

_**ALLENandRhode :*deep blush***_

_**MILLENIE : Did i just hear that right?**_

_**NEXUS : Yeah you did!Too bad the you in the story won't figure it out till later!**_

_**MILLENIE : Damn…**_

_**NEXUS : Oh, don't be so sad Millenie you will get your own girl soon too!**_

_**MILLENIE : HUH?**_

_**NEXUS : Well,before i spill more of my secret's let's get on with the show!**_

_DREAMTIME –YAAAY_

_Allen and Rhode were sitting below a tree on an island sorrounded by a Lake and Stars..lot's of stars…There were also load's of candles around._

"_Rhode…."_

"_Yes,Allen?"_

"_Is this a dream you are showing me?"_

_Rhode didn't want to tell him from the start but she wouldn't lie to a man then ask him if he loved her..it simply wasn't right.._

"_Yes…I wanted a place for us to talk!"_

"_Oh,really?About what?"Allen tried to act like he has no idea.(Heh,typical man,no?)_

"_Do you really need me to tell you?"_

"_So….you were the one who opened the Ark Door for Tyki then…Is he Okay?"_

"_Yes,he is but that's off the point Allen but i don't want to wait till you gather up your courage so here i go!"_

_Rhode took a deeeeep breath,stood up,looked directly into Allen's eyes and asked._

"_Allen….Do..You…Love…Me?"_

_It took Allen a few minutes to answer but when he finally found the answer he was looking for he made it sure to be good enaught to make up for the time he needed to make it up._

"_Yes,I do Rhode…More than you know..More than you will ever know!...And….It drives me crazy….so here I go….Do you have feeling's for me Rhode?If you do then what are they?And if you don't are you going to use my love for you in battle against me?Because,as i am now i really dont want to fight you Rhode…I'd rather die…But i can't join the Noah Clan either…as i said if i did that then it simply woudn't be me…Heh..who am I kidding..you probably don't even like me …but the Fourteenth on the other hand?"_

_Rhode simply couldn't take it anymore and slapped Allen hurt and since she made the dream they were in she made it hurt more than it should..WAY MORE THAN IT SHOULD…_

"_Allen…I am sad…and very happy…that you think of me that way…and no Allen i love you!Not the fourteenth…I can't believe i am saying this but i love Allen Walker the Exorcist from the Black Order and my eternal Enemy….(The word enemy stung badly at both of their hearth's)…not the Fourteenth that is inside you…."_

"_Then what's the point of me joining the Noah Clan…I don't know how close you and Neah were…but once my memories erode..I wont me ME anymore…."_

"_Because if you joined the Noah Clan…we could be together without interuption's …even if for a short time…"_

_Neither of them could take it anymore and they began kissing each other madly this time it wasn't forced..but willing…from both of them as well._

_They did so for a long time since in the dreamworld air was not a then got a little more daring and tried to unbutton Allen's shirt but he stopped her…_

"_I am sorry Rhode…But i don't want to get any more attached…This can repeat if you come to my dreamworld again but…What will we do in reallity?We will have to battle each other soon…I can feel it…"_

_Rhode was greatly saddened by Allen's decision but respected it since she knew it was true…A battle was coming along their way…One of those Final Battles as they call them..too bad noone know just how "final" they were going to be…._

_Suddenly Allen saw something in the sky of their joined dream._

"_Look,Rhode a falling Star…let's make a wish."_

"_Okay…"_

_Allen's wish – "I want to find a way…so me and Rhode can be together…while i am still able to get my revenge on the Earl of Millenium."_

_Rhode's wish –"I want for Allen to become a Noah like myself…but i want him to remain Himself aswell…Please..God…if you exist somewhere up there make it happen somehow!"_

_DREAMTIME END_

_NEXUS :Oh, i will my two dear lover's..i willl..But be carefull what you wish for…since what I have in mind….Will take you both to the Edge of Madness…MUAHAHAHAHHAH _

This is it for this chapter! Hope you guys like it!

I myself will appear soon in the story itself as _Nexus – The Angel of Madness_

RAR pwease! -Nexus


	8. Chapter 7

_**NEXUS : Hi,everybody!I hope you liked the last chapter!**_

_**Allen and Rhode : We don't know about them but we sure did!**_

_**Sheriyl : My dear dear Rhode….Why why why!**_

_**NEXUS :Way to ruin the moment…you damned daughter complex.**_

_**Sheriyl : I can't help it!*teary eyes*…Rhode my dear Rhode why did you grow up so fast?**_

_**Rhode : I am older than you, you know?**_

_**Allen : Seriously?**_

_**NEXUS : Ummm,before this goes the wrong way how about i start the story…**_

_STORY BEGIN –YAAAAAAAY_

Allen woke up from his deep slumber all sweaty and the first thing he could hear was his stomach which growled as if Allen never ate Allen heard footsteps at his door.

"Do you think hes awake now?"asked Lenalee

"Yeah..I mean with his appetite hes going to wake up by now…comatised or not!"said Lavi

They they both heard a veeeery loong and LOOUD stomach!This made Lavi grin like some animal and relieved both opened the door to find an unsteady Allen trying to get on his feet.

"Allen,are you alright?"

"Mmmph"

"What was that?"Asked Lavi as he came closer to Allen

"Mmmph!"

Lavi then got this very large grin spread across his enaught to creep out Lenalee a bit.

"Wha..wha..What did he say?"

"He said…I am Houuuungry…."

Lenalee let out a small sigh and laughed along with Lavi as they took their friend to the Cafeteria.

Along the way Allen learned that he was asleep for 2 day's worth which mean's he missed 14teen meals!His stomach grouwled again at the thoguht of this…..

_**Okay People I know that this chapter was kinda short buttttt…were going to the cafeteria next…..And i couldn't resist the urge to go make myself something to eat too…I would recommend that you do the same before you go read the next chapter!**_

_**Love Nexus – RAR pwease! **_


	9. Chapter 9

This is Chapter 10….already….I made it this far in just a single day…I really need to rest…

So dont expect chapters till the next weekends ? RAR –Nexus

_STORY BEGIN –YAAAAY_

Allen was happily walking down the hallways of the Black Orders HQ…Why happily?

Maybe because he has not only gotten rid of his depression but also set thing straight with to mention how he became better friend's with Link on his last mission AND devoured nearly half of Jerry's kitchen…thus finally sating his hunger while also learning how Crown Clown or Crowne as it indentified itself could not only come out on it's own but also talk to Allen..Crowne said that this became possible when Allen broke the critical Point of Innocence but he didn't want to distract Allen while he was fighting Tyki Mikk so he kept his mouth shut all of this time.

Afther a while of walking Allen finally got to his laid on the bed to rest..

As he fell asleep he heard a voice calling to was fammiliar yet unknown to him.

_ALLEN'S MIND…WORLD…I GUESS?_

"_Alleeeeeen"_

"_Rhode?"_

"_Afraid not my boy."_

_Allen opened his eyes and gasped!_

"_Tyki!"_

"_Wrong again."_

"_Stop kidding Tyki if there's anyone il recognize it will be you!"_

"_Now you are hurting my feeling boy…Don't tell me Mana never talked about me to you?"_

"_Alright…Tyki has no idea who Mana is so i guess you arent him…But who…"_

"_Il give you a tip..Rhode mentioned my name before…And i was guiding you at the Ark Piano Room….That's two tips…if you cant guess correctly now then i will be sincerely disappointed in you boy."_

_Allen got into deep thinking again…it had become a habit for him by now but it didn't take him long to find the correct answer…_

"_The Fourteenth!"_

"_I'd rather not have you calling me that boy…It should be…Uncle Neah.."_

"_Uncle?"_

_Allen could clearly see Neah getting quite sad by his last comment/question which made him feel a little guilty…_

"_It would seem that damn Mana never even tried to tell you about me…It makes me sad….I wonder..What were you thinking of me all this time…That theres some Monstrous Noah Memory inside you wanting to devour your whole being from existance?"_

"_Well….."Allen trailed of again…This had also become a habit hadn't it?Again he was understood by the person he was talking to._

"_I guess i should introduce myself to you Allen then…My name is Neah…Neah Walker and i am your adopted Uncle...Mana was my brother so that makes me your Uncle."_

"_I see..But why chose me?"_

"_Because Allen you have the ability to hold both Innocence and Dark Matter within your body…This will allow you to use both the power of Innocen and Noah againt the Earl.."_

"_You say that it will allow ME to use that power but how is that possible when my memories are being eroded…By YOU might i add Dear Uncle…"_

_Neah was about to cry at this but he didn't blame the boy for his misunderstanding afther all no one exactly offered him an exact explanation of what was happening within his very own body…Rhode probably could have..if she herself knew anyway.._

"_Yes..I am eroding your memories…but i won't take over your body…Rather i will do something that will annoy the Earl greatly…And let the both of us get our revenge.."_

"_I can't say it any less wierd sooo…Please Clarify?"_

"_That is actually a very polite way to say that you have no idea what i am talking about.."_

_Allen muttered something under his breath._

"_But it is understandable…Please take a seat boy this might take a while."_

_Allen did as he was told and sat on a chair that appeared behind him._

"_Now then…what do you want to know first my boy?"_

"_What do you mean by "your body can take having both Innocence and Dark Matter in it" and more so what do you mean "Our revenge on the Earl"?_

"_That's two question's but nevermind..Well first is simple really…You are a born Noah Allen…The second you were born into this world you were supposed to become the next Apostle of Destruction,Madness and Music in other word's the next at the same time you were born with one of the God's great ArchAngel's within you…You call him Crown Clown or Crowne as of today…Crowne is the Angel of Time but despite his name his actuall power is to erase time…This is what the prophecy of Hevlaska meant you being the "Destoryer of Time".Now for the second answer which is also a very simple one my boy..You see the Earl has done the same thing's to me that he has done to you..He has taken a loved one away from me…well two loved ones…Since i now know that Mana is dead too…And i wont let him take you away from me as well my boy.."_

_It took a while for Allen to take all this is and was about to ask Neah to repeat it all but slower but before he could utter a word their dreamworld started to crumble..Before waking up Allen could hear Neah say this._

"_Take care my boy..Don't let the Earl feed you his "honey" words..and keep safe..from both the Noah and the Black Order!"_

_BACK TO REALLITY AS CRUEL AS IT IS…/CRY_

"Hey Allen..Oya Allen…ALLEN!"

"What the hell are you screaming at me for Lavi…"

"You were screaming quite loudly just now yourself my boy…"said Bookman

"Yes, is something wrong Allen?" Asked Lenalee

"Nah,Just…Wierd dream's"

"How wierd?"Lavi this time

Allen didn't want to tell them so he said the first thing that came to mind…

"Well…the war was over….You and Lenalee were Married…"

"STRIIIIKE!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO Lenaleee how could youuuu!"Komui could be heard behind Allen's door.

"IDIOT HOW DARE YOU!THE EPITOME OF BEING BOOKMAN IS TO NOT TO HAVE FEELINGS!"shouted Bookman as he was going all Panda on Lavi who just grinned deviously.

"Allen-kun i think it's enaugh sleeping from you for a while….GOT IT?"said an angry Lenalee as she stormed out of his room…

"Hey Lavi was the one who asked….don't be angry at meeee….."said Allen sheepishly.

"Glad to see youre back in gear's Walker"said a grinning Link.

"Yeah,so am I!"

_**THAT'S IT DUDES AND DUDETTES ..HOLY CRAP I THINK THAT THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER YET!WELL ANYWAY RAR AND SEE YA ALL SOON!**_

_**-NEXUS**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**NEXUS : Okay,People here we go with the next chapter in the story!This time Allen has a long talk with Crowne!**_

Afther the littel fun he had with his friend's the whole HQ was once again distrupted by a huge and angry growling stomach…All of them looked at Allen and stared at him for a few minutes….Then Allen tried to get up but fainted as he did so…

The Next time he woke up it was in Komui's medical room…He awoke at a pretty bad time as Komui was doing his experiment's on the boy…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"HIIII"

Afther a few minute's Both Komui and Allen began laughing…

"Soooo,Komui what am I doing here?"

"Don't you renember Allen?You fainted the second you tried to get of your bed!So i got you here in order for you to have an examination…"

Allen *shudder*

"Oh,don't worry Allen it's no special examination I am already done anyway…"

"And the result's?"

"Well,Allen…I want you to listen to me very well..First of all i want you to know that there are a few point's during synchronization with innocence that we have pin-pointed during our experiments with the innocence…you see there is the Child stage..which equal's to the less than 100% synch..then theres the Critical Stage which is higher than 100%..then theres the fatal stage…"

"Why is it called *gulp* fatal?"

"Because exorcists bodies in this stage undergo a Transformation…"

"Is that what's happening to me?"

"Yes,Allen but that's not all"

"You see,the Fatal stage is only temporarily..if you pass it you will achieve Maturity stage as an exorcist and recieve complete Synch with your Innocence…what we call Nephilim Mode.."

"And if i don't…?"

"*gulp*..you die…"

"Shit…"

_LATER THAT DAY_

_Allen's thought's…_

_Great…just when i get rid of my depression i get depressed again…First i had to cope with the four...No Uncle Neah trying to take my body and memories now i have my Innocence trying to kill me too…_

"_I am not tying to kill you…Allen"_

"_What?Crowne?"_

"_Yes,it's me and I am not going to try and kill you Allen..If i wanted to do that i would have a long time you i can completly manifest into your world..I will help you reach Maturity Allen ..you will turn into a Nephilim and be alive to tell the tale but…."_

"_What?Is there a problem?"_

"_We…will need your Uncle's help …and approval."_

"_You have already got it Crowne,my boy!"_

"_And i thought i made this a private room for me and Allen but nevermind.."_

"_It's fine by me if Allen becomes a Nephilim…in fact Crowne that was my plan from the start"_

"_Umm….deja vu but…Please Clarify?"_

_Allen let out a small laugh at this.._

"_Well,you see i don't want to take my little boy's memories away from him neither do i want to take Allen's body.I want him to become the Noah of Destruction,Madness and Music thought..But in order to do that Allen has to achieve a mind that can take in more than one memory..In other word's..become a Nephilim…"_

"_I see..Yes i can see what you mean..Having both the power's of innocence and dark matter will be very usefull agains't the Earl…especially since the Noah is you!But..there's the catch..If Allen become's a Nephilim he will surely gain power but that will destroy you wont it?"_

"_You are forgetting something Crowne….Allen has two sources of Dark Matter within himself"_

"_What?Ohhhh you mean the curse?"_

"_Yes indeed..I will merge and hide myself in Allen's eye..a painfull process but necessary..it will allow me to live afther your transformation at the cost of Allen's eye but Nephilim's can sense Akuma from a mile away so that won't be a problem…"_

"_My eye?I am gunna lose an eye for this?And what do you mean by painfull?"_

"_You aren't going to lose an eye Allen your eye is going to return to normal but removing the curse itself is quite painfull…But it's nothing you can't live thrught…"_

"_Saying how it's nothing i can't live thurght makes it even worse …Crowne.."_

"_I think i will go now…Crowne please explain to Allen what he has to do in order to survive the Transformation.."_

_They both watch Neah leave and when he's out of sight Crowne turned to Allen and began to talk._

"_Despite as *fatal* as Komui made it sound the Fatal Point is not such a problem to live thrught…All you need to do is to EAT and EAT more…I will take care of the rest…Then when i tell you that were ready to make the jump you will activate me that same second..but not by saying "Invoke Crown Clown" but Invoke with my Real Name…"_

"_Soo all i have to do is to call you Crowne then?"_

"_Yes,Allen but heed my warning..Untill that time comes..No one ..And i mean NO ONE can know my name!Got it!"_

"_Uhh sure….."_

_THOUGHT TIME END- NAAAAA_

Allen woke up sleeping on the floor..feeling HUNGRY as hell…Well Crowne did tell him to eat right?

So he went and devoured half of the Cafeteria agian leaving Jerry in euphoria.

_**NEXUS : That's it for this chapter People!RAR-Nexus**_

_**See you next time!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**NEXUS : Okay,People here we go with the next chapter in the story!This time Allen has a long talk with Crowne!**_

Afther the littel fun he had with his friend's the whole HQ was once again distrupted by a huge and angry growling stomach…All of them looked at Allen and stared at him for a few minutes….Then Allen tried to get up but fainted as he did so…

The Next time he woke up it was in Komui's medical room…He awoke at a pretty bad time as Komui was doing his experiment's on the boy…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"HIIII"

Afther a few minute's Both Komui and Allen began laughing…

"Soooo,Komui what am I doing here?"

"Don't you renember Allen?You fainted the second you tried to get of your bed!So i got you here in order for you to have an examination…"

Allen *shudder*

"Oh,don't worry Allen it's no special examination I am already done anyway…"

"And the result's?"

"Well,Allen…I want you to listen to me very well..First of all i want you to know that there are a few point's during synchronization with innocence that we have pin-pointed during our experiments with the innocence…you see there is the Child stage..which equal's to the less than 100% synch..then theres the Critical Stage which is higher than 100%..then theres the fatal stage…"

"Why is it called *gulp* fatal?"

"Because exorcists bodies in this stage undergo a Transformation…"

"Is that what's happening to me?"

"Yes,Allen but that's not all"

"You see,the Fatal stage is only temporarily..if you pass it you will achieve Maturity stage as an exorcist and recieve complete Synch with your Innocence…what we call Nephilim Mode.."

"And if i don't…?"

"*gulp*..you die…"

"Shit…"

_LATER THAT DAY_

_Allen's thought's…_

_Great…just when i get rid of my depression i get depressed again…First i had to cope with the four...No Uncle Neah trying to take my body and memories now i have my Innocence trying to kill me too…_

"_I am not tying to kill you…Allen"_

"_What?Crowne?"_

"_Yes,it's me and I am not going to try and kill you Allen..If i wanted to do that i would have a long time you i can completly manifest into your world..I will help you reach Maturity Allen ..you will turn into a Nephilim and be alive to tell the tale but…."_

"_What?Is there a problem?"_

"_We…will need your Uncle's help …and approval."_

"_You have already got it Crowne,my boy!"_

"_And i thought i made this a private room for me and Allen but nevermind.."_

"_It's fine by me if Allen becomes a Nephilim…in fact Crowne that was my plan from the start"_

"_Umm….deja vu but…Please Clarify?"_

_Allen let out a small laugh at this.._

"_Well,you see i don't want to take my little boy's memories away from him neither do i want to take Allen's body.I want him to become the Noah of Destruction,Madness and Music thought..But in order to do that Allen has to achieve a mind that can take in more than one memory..In other word's..become a Nephilim…"_

"_I see..Yes i can see what you mean..Having both the power's of innocence and dark matter will be very usefull agains't the Earl…especially since the Noah is you!But..there's the catch..If Allen become's a Nephilim he will surely gain power but that will destroy you wont it?"_

"_You are forgetting something Crowne….Allen has two sources of Dark Matter within himself"_

"_What?Ohhhh you mean the curse?"_

"_Yes indeed..I will merge and hide myself in Allen's eye..a painfull process but necessary..it will allow me to live afther your transformation at the cost of Allen's eye but Nephilim's can sense Akuma from a mile away so that won't be a problem…"_

"_My eye?I am gunna lose an eye for this?And what do you mean by painfull?"_

"_You aren't going to lose an eye Allen your eye is going to return to normal but removing the curse itself is quite painfull…But it's nothing you can't live thrught…"_

"_Saying how it's nothing i can't live thurght makes it even worse …Crowne.."_

"_I think i will go now…Crowne please explain to Allen what he has to do in order to survive the Transformation.."_

_They both watch Neah leave and when he's out of sight Crowne turned to Allen and began to talk._

"_Despite as *fatal* as Komui made it sound the Fatal Point is not such a problem to live thrught…All you need to do is to EAT and EAT more…I will take care of the rest…Then when i tell you that were ready to make the jump you will activate me that same second..but not by saying "Invoke Crown Clown" but Invoke with my Real Name…"_

"_Soo all i have to do is to call you Crowne then?"_

"_Yes,Allen but heed my warning..Untill that time comes..No one ..And i mean NO ONE can know my name!Got it!"_

"_Uhh sure….."_

_THOUGHT TIME END- NAAAAA_

Allen woke up sleeping on the floor..feeling HUNGRY as hell…Well Crowne did tell him to eat right?

So he went and devoured half of the Cafeteria agian leaving Jerry in euphoria.

_**NEXUS : That's it for this chapter People!RAR-Nexus**_

_**See you next time!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**NEXUS : Okay People here is the next chapter..In this one Allen get's visited by Rhode!And get's to know Neah's and Crowne's thought's on their relationship.**_

_STORY BEGIN – YEEEY_

Afther having another eating contest with Crowne,Allen decided to go to his Favorite tree in order to stomach all that food and rest a bit..

Wasn't long before he saw a hearth-shaped door appear above him…Deja Vu …he thought.

_EARLIER THAT DAY_

"_Ne,Tyki..let's play…Im boored!"_

"_Why do i have to play with you again?"_

"_Cuz" Millenie's out making Akuma and he took Lero away too…*fume*"_

"_Why don't you go bother someone else?Like Lulubell or Skin..Or go beat up the Twins?"_

"_Or…go visit Allen!"_

"_That will do…you haven't talked to him for a long time..That remind's me ..how did it go!"_

"_He didn't break my hearth Tyki,don't go kill him..In fact i am quite happy with his _

_performance back then!"Said a blushing Rhode._

"_No way…You've already.."_

"_What?NOOO i didn't meat it like that!We didn't do anything perverted…Well not that perverted anyway…"_

"_Heh..cute"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Oh,nothing my dear sister…Just me and my thinking out loud."_

"_Well,if you have no more thought's to spill i am going to go visit Allen now!"_

_BACK TO REALLITY! – AS MONSTROUS AS IT IS!_

"Hey,long time no see,Rhode."

"To you as well Alleeen!"Screamed Rhode as she pounced on Allen and slammed her lips on his once again!Once they stopped their make-out contest Rhode couldn't resist saying .

"Deja Vu?"

"Yeah,very…"

"Is something wrong Allen?"

"No Rhode..In fact it's great"

"Oooh?Share it with me!I wanna knowww!"

"Well for one…I found a way to become a Noah while keeping my own mind.."

Rhode was astonished !Her wish had come true!She couldn't be happier now but she knew thare had to be a catch to this otherwise it would be too good to be true!

"Is there any catch to the way you found?"

"Well,yes…Do you know what a Nephilim is?"

Suddenly Rhode renembered something horrible..And came to the verge of tear's!

"Something wrong,Rhode?"

"No,nothing to be worried about..just a bad memory."

Allen felt guilty..Since Komui knew about Nephilim Mode that mean's that a previous Exorcist had reached that level once before..And who know's what horror's it could've done to he Noah Clan.

"I really don't want to tell you now but…Rhode…the only way for me to become a noah and keep my memories…is to become a Nephilim first!"

"Is that what your Innocence told you?Well it's lying Allen..If you become a Nephilim the Noah within you will be erased and you will become an Innocence-Engorged Monster!"

Allen thought for a while and said.

"What if i had two sources of Dark Matter in me?"

"Well…That would save your Noah but…How can you have two sources?"

"Well i have Neah…and the second you will have to guess!You have 3 tries for each failure…A Kiss!"

Rhode laughed at this and replied."Isn't that a win-win situation for me?"

"No,it's a win-win situation for the both of us!"

"That works..hehe"

"Well start!"

"Umm…You have two Noah's inside you rather than one?"

"Nope!"Said Allen as he pulled her close and put a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Next try?"

"Umm…Your Innocence is a traitor behind the scenes?"

"Nope!"The same thing as before.

"How about i give you a hint?"

"That would be no fun…"

"Now you don't know that since i still haven't told you what happens if you win!"

Rhode blushed at this..I mean exorcist or not Allen was a Teenaged Boy afther all who knows

what he could be thinking in that mind of his!

"Don't worry Rhode it's nothing perverted..Well not too perverted anyway…*look's other way*."

"Here's the hint..You Stabbed it with one of your candles!"

Rhode thought for a second then renembered their first meeting…A sweet memory before but a sick and bad one now.

"Uhh…You eye?"

"Correct!"

This time Allen forced Rhode on the ground then the kissed her all over her neck..Rhode moaned in pleasure as her love did anything he wanted to her.

Afther some time Allen stopped and said.

"Look it's already getting dark..you might want to go back..The Earl might be looking for you already"

Rhode forgot that and forced her eyes open at the thought of the Earl finding them now…But who could blame her…she was having the time of her life afther all…

She then relucantly removed herself from Allen's grasp and disappeared thrugh one of her gates.

"_Didn't know you were that into her Allen!"_

"_I see that Mana taught you how to threat a Lady Allen!Well if that monster can be called a Lady anyway…_

_Dont you DARE call her a monster again Uncle…and besides weren't the two of you close?_

"_Me and Dream's were in fact close..but not THAT close.."_

"_Who cares anyway we will need another Noah's help and that of a loved one if Allen want's to have his own mind in the end..And she fit's that criteria Perfectly!"_

"_Yeah but Allen will need to move up with her a little before we can even propose doing that.."_

"_That dosen't seem to be a big problem..if the order or the Earl don't find out..this will be perfect for our little scenario Neah!"_

"_Agreed, my friend"_

_You two know that i can hear you right?_

_Neah and Crowne "Aaaah…"_

_STORY END –NOOO_

_**NEXUS : There we go people hope you liked it!The next chapter that i use to enhance Allen and Rhode's relationship will have a *** scene:D so get your hopes up you pervs!**_

_**RAR –Nexus!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**NEXUS : Okay so since i have yet to make a chapter fully Noah-Oriented I have decided to make this one that this ones Noah ONLY.I Promise no exorcists mentinoned…well not in a good way anyway…other than Allen of course!**_

_**All Noah's : FINALLY!**_

_**NEXUS : XD**_

_STORY BEGIN –YAAAY_

Rhode was in a big Hurry to get to the Ark…She forgot all about The Dinner the Earl organised beacuse of Allen..not that she blamed him of course!She wasn't late anyway just a bit short on the time..

She entered the dining room a few minuts before the earl…But she came in Unprepared..Well she will find a way to fix that so don't you worry!

"Ooh,There you are Rhode…what happened why are you lateeee?"Said Lero

"I am not late Lero!Un less you don't know how to use the clock that is right above your head."

This made Lero look up and relize that she was right which made him feel pretty stupid…

As Rhode sat on her chair she saw Lulubell looking at her in a wierd way…then renembered something bad…

Lulubell,The Noah of Lust was naturally able to sense that same emotion in people around her as well the emotion's created by satisfying lust…And Rhode's little game with Allen relieved quite a bit of stress..wia Intimacy which is easily misunderstood for lust…

"If you dare utter a word,Lulu-chan…Youre dead.."

Lulubell had a made *gulp* sound and tried to look the other way as much as possible as the olderst Noah made herself quite clear."

The Next to notice something was off was Tyki.

"Oooh Rhode..that face youre making…Mean's someones done well.."

"The things i told Lulu apply to you as well Ticke."said Rhode in a sweet voice.

Tyki didn't know how to respond to that one..He was both scared as hell and curious as to what happened.

"Don't worry Tyki..I will give you the detail's later."Said Rhode with a big smile on her face.

Those words made Tyki perk up instantaniously..

The twin's and Skin (Yeah,i ressurected him before…did I forget to mention it?ehehhe silly me XD). Officially had no freaking idea what was going on before then and since this is Rhode they were talking about none of them had the courage to ask…None of them wanted to become her toy for a week or worse..anything longer than that would mean their death..

Afther a few minutes of silence,The Earl of Millenium came inside the room only to find what seemed to be a VERY AWKWARD situation as everyone looked too scared to say a word except for Rhode who looked unusually..dare he say…Happy?But before he could say a word Rhode asked him first.

"Soooo,What did you need us for Millenie?"Asked Rhode with such a sweet voice that is scared the crap out of the Earl and everyone else in the Earl recovered from the shock faster than everyone else but dared not ask why she was soo happy which was probably why the other's were silent when he came too,so he decided to ignore that fact and began talking Normally.

"Uh yes..Well you see ..I am planning an Attack on the Black Order soon..One that will include all of the Noahs…"

Rhode's face turned to serious at that same moment..clearly dissatisfied by the Earl's words which made him shudder and chose his next few word's quite carefully…

"We are going to Attack the Asian Branch HQ and retrieve a very powerfull Akuma from their chamber's…One made by the human's..His.. or should i say Her name is Alma Karma."

"We will use it to destroy a few exorcists and the HQ..Allen-kun will surely try to save her by using his sword but i am quite sure that the way he is going to do it will make his friend's brand him a traitor..They will attack him with Innocence and we will feed him Dark Matter which will speed up his transformation into the Fourteenth."

At that moment Rhode had a Flashback

_FLASHBACK TIME –YEEEY_

"_Listen Rhode…now i really don't want to tell you but…In order to do so…I need to become a Nephilim first…"_

_FLASHBACK END –NOOO_

Rhode belived knew that he loved her..but Neah did not..Which is exactly why she did this..

"I don't want to go."Rhode said with an Irritated voice.

"Uhhhh that will be a problem….I really need you to go Rhode…"

Rhode thought about this for a moment and answered..

"Fine,I will go…But I wont fight anyone!Exorcist or not."

The Earl was getting angry with her right now but had no choice than to accept..A fight with Rhode is one he would most certanly win..But get out Alive?Very low chance of that happening..

"Alright..I wont force you to fight..But it wont be my fault if the exorcists attack you by themselfs…"Said the Earl while grinning…wider if possible.

"That will do,Earl."Said Rhode in a satisfied voice.

"Alright then,if no one else has anything to add you are all free to go!"

And with that it was over..The Clan all went their Dinnertime had officially ended.

_STORY END-NOOO_

_**NEXUS : That's it for this chapter People!See you next time! RAR –Nexus.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**NEXUS : Okay here's the next chapter people!This ones Tyki and Rhode talking!It is supposed to be short!**_

_**Tyki : Nah…when Rhode starts to talk it is a neverending thing…Boo Hoo for me ..**_

_**Rhode : Hey!That's a lie!**_

_**NEXUS : Nope,hes right..I mean just renember your last birthsday!**_

_**Jasdero and Debbito : What exactly happened back there?Why did half the guests go deaf?**_

_**Tyki : Believe me..You don't wanna know…**_

_**Rhode : *fumes and lookes other way"**_

_**NEXUS : Well,anyway…**_

_STORY BEGIN –YAAAY_

As she was leaving the dining room she felt someone grab her she turned she saw Tyki.

"Don't tell me you forgot your promise,Rhode?"

Rhode realized what he meant and replied.

"Ahh!"

"Well…follow me!"Said a very blushy Rhode..Tyki sweared inwardly how he hasn't yet had a day while seeing more of his sister's polar personalities in all his life as a Noah.

When Rhode finally found a room she thought Private enaugh she began with this!

"Sooo,what do you want to know first,Tickie?"

"How the hell,What the hell…did the boy have to do in order to make you tis happy?"

"Ooh..Nothing much..he just honest with me and we played a game together!"

Tyki shivered at this..Rhode saw it.

"No Tyki..Not one of MY games.."

"Ah…so he's still alive…..Well what did you play?"

"A guessing game!"

"What's so fun with that…"

"Not the game itself but what happeded when i failed to guess correctly and what when i finally won!"Now at this part her blush got even Darker…with her Noah form on Tyki asked himself how was that even possible.

"Well then what happed when you failed?"

"A kiss for each time i did so!...hehe"

"I certanly didn't expect that one.."Then Tyki realized…If she got a kiss for each failure the what for the correct answer?

"Wait…what happens when you finally got it right?"

"Hmmm….Something fun!And exciting!"

"Ummm…Please Clarify?"

"Well rather than tell you why don't i just show you?"Said Rhode as the unbuttoned the first few buttons from her shirt and let Tyki have a good look.

Afther a few seconds Tyki was amazed at what he saw…There were Kiss marks all over Rhode's body…Well upper body anyway…He wondered what happened to her down parts if the top was this bad…

"I wonder…How would Sheryl react to this?"

"MAMA MIA!*CRASH*"Was all that Tyki and Rhode heard before they turned and saw a fainted Sheryl on the floor…

"Guess we have some explaining to do…"Said Rhode.

"Couldn't you just showed me inside of your dreamworld…Or did you forget that youre the Noah Of Dream's again?"

"Whoopsie…"Replied Rhode sheepishly.

"I just hope Sheryl dosent take it the really wrong way.."

"What do you mean?"

"Like me and you…doing perverted things.."

"Ewwwwww."

"Now youre hurting my feeling…."

"Don't care!"Said Rhode as she stormed out of the room.

"HEY GET BACK HERE!YOU WILL HELP ME CLEAN UP THIS MESS!"

"Noooope"Was all Tyki could hear before Rhode vanished into thin air…

"Damn her.."Muttered Tyki.

_STORY END –NOOO_

_**NEXUS : Ok,people that's it for this chapter i really hope you liked it!**_

_**RAR –Nexus.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**NEXUS : Uhhh..People….Please rewiew…or this is going to be my last chapter…I don't know if anyone is even reading this…*sob***_

The next event's happen at the same time as the last two chapter's DinnerTime and Promise gone wrong.

_STORY BEGIN –YAAAY_

When Allen was sure Rhode was completely out of sight,he relucantly got up from his seat and began to check himself…

He realized he was quite sweaty from what he just did and….he had quite the hard..thing…down there…He would have to take care of that somehow …and soon.

When his "Friend" finally died down…Allen went back to he HQ hoping to pass by into his bed unnoticed but realized that was Impossible when his stomach growled …again..So another trip to Jerry's no?

As he entered the cafeteria he saw people running around..Then he stopped a finder to get more info on wth was happening.

"Hey,what's happening here?Why is everyone running around like that?"

The Finder was examined Allen up and down for some time and then said.

"We were…looking for you…Allen-sama!"

"No need for the sama please…And why were you looking for me?"

"Well you dissapeared afther we brought you to Komui…We heard a scream short while afther and went to check…When we came in we saw Komui washing his hand's..There was blood on the med bed and we were starting to fear for you …We err…Interogated Komui as to pinpoint your location but he just told us that you went to cool your head…So we were all looking for you all this time.."

"Umm…I was at my Tree…"

"Ahh…I see..HEY EVERYBODY YOU CAN STOP SEARCHING ALLEN'S HERE!"Shouted the Finder.

"Okay!"Replied everyone.

Then Allen's stomach growled again…

"Guess we now know why you came back..Allen.."

"Yeah…call Jerry!"

"I have already answered the call of your Holy Stomach Allen!"

Allen was embarassed by what Jerry said but didn't show it and just played along.

"Then you know what must be done,little one!"

"Yes!Right away!"

Everyone was staring at Allen and laughing inwardly..

"What?I have to make it up to Jerry somehow.."

Everyone "Ahh.."

Suddenly Cross entered the room because of all the comotion..

"Oya,Baka deshi,theres people looking for yo.,…Wait!Is that…*sniff sniff* PERFUME?"

"Ummmmmm…Well…Yeah…"replied Allen..a blush appearing on his face as he renembered how the perfume got stuck onto him.

Now everyone was officially stunned.

"HA!I knew it!I knew you were going to become like me One day!"

"NOOOOOOO NEVER! I HAVE ONE GIRL AND I WILL REMAIN LOYAL TO ONE UNLESS SHE DUMPS ME I WILL NEVER BE LIKE YOU,GOT IT CROSS?"

"Meh…what's the fun in having only one …"Said Cross as he left the room.

Then Allen renembered spomething…There was a big crowd behind him….

"Allen-Kuuun,I think you have some explaining to do!"Said Lavi..

"Awh,Crap…"

_STORY END –NOOO_

_**NEXUS : I mean what i said at the start people…If i don't see any new reviews till tommorow i am officially quitting this story….I am sorry…**_

_**-Nexus**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**NEXUS : Okay people i didn't mean what i said before…This story is too good to let go off but….If i don't get review's regularily i might actually stop the story…**_

_**Allen : Noooooo!Don't you dare!**_

_**NEXUS : Oh,Allen i think it's in your best interest that i do!**_

_**Allen :Why?**_

_**NEXUS : Simple,The Earl is going to find out soon!**_

_**Allen : NOOOOO!**_

_STORY BEGIN –YAAAY_

"Yes,Allen-kun…Who is this girlfriend of yours?"Asked Lenalee

Allen thought for a while…was Rhode his girlfriend?More like a lover..Isn't that deeper?

"I don't have a girlfriend…more of a Lover of sorts."

Everyone was utterly shocked!

"Lover?You really are like Cross!"Said Lenalee

"No I am not!I never will be!I have one girl only and i don't plan on having more!I really wanted to tell you but now i wont!I love her and only her!Now get out of my face!"

Everyone was completely stunned by Allen's outburst and didn't dare move as Allen slowly finnished his food and left the oozing of he was out of sight everyone looked at Lenalee and said.

"Wow,Nice going Lenalee,didn't know you could be such a bitch."

Lenalee was utterly consumed by shame….She didn't even have feelings for Allen!So why did she act like that?She couldn't explain it but she felt that the girl Allen is in love with is going to ruin him one day…But…Staying with her or not is still his choice…But who could be the one?Just then Lenalee had a flashback.

_FLASHBACK TIME – ARK_

"_Alleeeen!"_

"_Huh,Rhodo?"_

"_Kyoooho!"said Rhode as she placed a kiss on Allen's lips._

_FLASHBACK END –NOOO_

When her flashback ended Lenalees face paled…She saw Lavi and Chaoji leaving the room and stopped them..They looked at her strangely then she said.

"I have something to tell you two but wait till all others are gone,please?"

Neither of them could resist her.

Lavi and Cho "Fine…"

Once everyone finnaly left the cafeteria..

"I think..I know who Allen's *lover* is…"

The both of them perked up at this..But then saw the grim look on Lenalee's face and wanted to know why was that face there.

"Lenaaa-chan…Are you jealous?"Asked Lavi

"What?NO!That's not it…Just when…Allen told us that he loved only her…I had a flashback..*gulp* I saw…."

"Flashback…A conincidence?"

"Unlikely…Since the one i saw…Was Rhode…"

Both of them paled instantaneously…suddenly a shadow appeared beind them…

"No wonder that Perfume was so damned familiar…"Said Cross

"GAH!"All three of them jumped!

"A little less soundly please?"

The trio "Sorry…"

"How do you know which Perfume Rhode wears General Cross…"

"Well,lets just say not many girls wear it..And i had time to spare while in the Ark…What better way to spend it than sneak around a lady's room?"

"I regret i asked"said Chaoji

"I hope Allen know's what he is doing…"Said Lavi..

"If he got close enaugh to her that her godamned perfume got stuck on him..I think not…Or…the fourteenth has already…"

"NO!It hasn't it couldn't be!"Screamed Lenalee..

"Actually…it's very much possible…I have a book about Noah that explains some of the Clans relationships…It says that the fourteenth and Dreams were very close…."Said Lavi..Being Bookman Jr..helps..sometimes..

"Does it say anything about the fourteenth's surname.."

"Well…It says his name is Neah and his surname was written too but someone erased it…"

"Damnit…Someone already knew and if it's the one I am thinking about…Allen is in deep shit."

"Umm..could you tell us who?"

"I am afraid not..Look how about i give you guys a mission?"

"Ooh which?"

"You may use any means neccesary to complete it…Your mission is this : Find out just how close Rhode and Allen are..he might have been exagerating a bit now..but at the same time e might not have…I want you three to find out…You may recruit others into this mission but only if youre sure you can trust them!"

"Yes,General!"

_STORY END –NOOOO_

_**That's it for this chapter!See ya soon peeps and renember what i wrote up at the beginning!**_

_**-Nexus**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**NEXUS : This chapter is Tyki and Sheryl talking and the start of something new!**_

_**Sheryl : Finally it's my turn!**_

_**NEXUS : Yeah,but only for the next 2 chapter's then youre done for… XD**_

_**Sheryl : NOOOOO I NEED MOAR TIME!**_

_**NEXUS : Well,youre not gunna get it…well maybe..!**_

_STORY BEGIN –YEEEY_

_SOMEWHERE IN THE ARK_

This is afther Sheryl wakes up from seeing a half naked Rhode.

"Sooooo…let me get this straight…"

"You have did not do anything to Rhode and she was just showing you something strange and wanted to ask you if you knew what it was?"

"Yeah."

"Phew…I thought you two were doing something perverted…"

"I am not you,brother.."

"Hehehehheh…"

"That's not supposed to be funny you know?"

"Yeah yeah,but that dosen't explain..why did Rhode run away afther i fainted."

"Well….I really didn't want to tell you this but…."

"WHAT?MY RHODE IS KEEPING SOMETHING FROM ME?"

"She isn't your Rhode..well not anymore.."

" . . ?"

"*Gulp*…Rhode…has…a Boyfriend.."

Sheryl fainted now…

"Ugh..Now i got myself into an even bigger mess…"

_MEANWHILE – BLACK ORDER HQ_

"Shit..why did I have to blurt all that out…"Said Allen as he was running away for practically everyone..he continued randomly running before he hit turned to see Komui.

"Oh,sorry Komui,hehe…I heard you were looking for me?"

"Well..yeah..Allen..I have good new's and the bad new's!"

"Which do you want first?"

"Random please?"

"I was right..You really are in the Fatal Stage...But don't worry you are doing very well!That was the bad news…"

"And the good news?"

"I have organised a VACATION for you Alone!"

Allen perked up at this..Komui was really a caring person when he wanted to be..And a vacation is exactly what Allen needed right now!

"GREAT!Where am I going?"

"Your decision Allen!It wouldn't be much of a Vacation if you weren't the one who decides where you went!"

"Okay..Let's see…I have been to many places but theres one place i have never been!"

"And which is that?"

"_Hey,Allen?Wanna spend the vacation with Rhode-chan?Then i recommend you go to Portugal,the capital city is called Lisbon.."_

_That's Perfect!Thanks Uncle!_

"_No problem,my boy!"_

"Portugal..I want to go to Lisbon!If that's alright…!"

"Of course Allen!I will be done with the preparation's tommorow!"

"Oh and Komui..Please don't let the others follow me..I really need to be alone for a while!"

"Already taken care of..but i get what you mean Allen,don't worry it will be done!"

"Thanks Komui!"Said Allen while giving Komui one of his rare,wide…smiles!

Allen waved back to Komui as he went int his went into the dreamworld..This is going to be a very good night's sleep!

_STORY END –NOOOO_

_**NEXUS : Okay people that's it for this is more Tyki and Sheryl…Then the preparation's for the Vacation and the …*** scene chapter!**_

_**Allen : Finally!**_

_**Rhode : *blushes madly***_

_**NEXUS : Don't get impatient 's not good when youre with girls!Especially the ones you love!**_

_**Allen : I can't help it,I mean i do have a beautifull girl here don't i?**_

_**Rhode : *More Blushing***_

_**NEXUS : Well,there you go people!See ya all next time!**_

_**-Nexus**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**NEXUS : Okay here it is people!This is the chapter where Allen goes to Portugal and I am very sorry to announce that i don't know how to speak Portugese but Allen DOES!However his Portugese will be in English!Tho i am sure you can realize when he is talking real english and Portu-English. XD**_

_STORY BEGIN –YEEEY_

Allen finally got off the Train ride and made his first step into Lisbon.

The first thing on his mind was to find the place he was going to be staying at which was easy since the fourteenth seemed to know everything about this place…Once he was dont packing up and eating(you can imagine the faces of the cooks when their kitchen was devoured by a fifteen year old…),He began wondering what to do next but then the Fourteenth once again answered that question for him!

"_Do you wanna go see Rhode?"_

_Of course I do!What kind of question is that?_

"_Now that's my boy!All you need to do is to go to Millenium Academy!"_

_Don't tell me..Rhode is going to school?_

"_Well…Yes…"_

_Woah…I don't wanna know what she does in there…_

"_Nothing really!The Earl actually sent her there on my advice..In order to help her understand humans better and to help her controll her temper..Not that it helped much…"_

Afther following Neah's directions Allen finally reached The Academy,seeing as Rhode's school isn't out yet he sat on a bench nearby and waited for her to come out..Neah said that should be soon since it was 1PM on his clock and the academy end's here at 1:35 PM..

Afther exactly thirty-five minutes he heard the bell ring and alot of people came out…Most of them were staring at him strangely when he realized that his left arm wasn't covered up by anything since he was in his normal clothes….But he was used to those stares and he just smiled at those people..Which made quite a few girl's from the crowd blush…..His white hair attracted quite a bit of attention as made a girl come out of the crowd and ask him..

"_Excuse me sir..but how old are you?"_Allen just stared at her for a while and then smiled while answering.

"_No need for the *sir* my girl..I am only seventeen."_

The girl blushed a bit afther this..she then said thank you and ran back to her friend's..Possibly to gossip about what just happened.

_MEANWHILE INSIDE THE ACADEMY.._

"_Hey,Rhode!Have you heard the news yet?"_

"_Nope..what's the news?"_

"_Apparently theres a hot guy outside the school!But he also has White hair and a deformed red arm!"_

"_Huh!Where?"_

"_Just outside of the Academy ground's!On one of the benches..Hes just sitting there..Probably waiting for some lucky girl!I can't wait to see who it is!"_

Now Rhode was really Interested..While hair and a deformed arm?It had to be Allen but why was he Here?How did he find this place?

"_Could you show me to him?"_

"_Ooooh,Something caught Rhode's interest?That's rare!"_

"_With the description you gave me..anyone would get interested.."_

"_Well…I guess so..Follow me!"_Said the girl as she ran out of the Classroom.

"_Hey,not so fast!"_Yelled Rhode to no awail!

_BACK OUTSIDE!_

Allen was getting bored and a bit embarassed by the looks the other girls were giving him..The guys on the other hand were a diffrent story..they were giving him look's but ones of murder as many of the girls that were staring at Allen were their girlfriends…Allen was supposedly enjoying the dominance as he showed a large grin while looking at the guys!

Afther a few more minutes Rhode finally came out of the Academy..Allen instantly caught her Eye!

"_It really is him!"_

"_OMG Rhode do you know that guy?"_

"_Do I know him?hehehehe.."_All the girls were looking at Rhode right now and never expected what happened next!

Rhode ran up to Allen and was about to pounce him again!

"Alleeeen!"

"Hey,Rhode!"

"Kyooooho!"Deja Vu…no?(The power of a writers block never ceases to amaze..XD)

Was all Allen could hear before having his lips slammed against Rhodes once more..This stunned the crowd…Half of the guys fainted..their Idol had a boyfriend..their dreams …shattered..(Even had that feeling before?)

Rhode was enjoying the stares her friends were giving her and so was Allen.

Afther a while their lips parted and Rhode asked Allen.

"Nee,Allen what bring's you here?Work?"

"Nope,I am on a vacation!"

"A vacation?In Lisbon?"

"Yeah why not?It's the only place i haven't been too yet!"

"Then you didn't know that i went to school here?"

"Well…I was kinda looking at the map and then i saw a place called "Millenium Academy"

"AH…."

"Yeah,and at first i was like..Theres no way...But some(one)thing told me to go check it out…"

"Sooo,you had no idea I was here?"

"Yup!Guess fate was kind enaught to lead me here!"

"Fate,eh?Are you sure it wasn't god?"

"God..nah he would sooner kill me rather than send me your way,love"

"_That's not true Allen…God likes you alot!The reason your life was so bad up till now is because you were supposed to become hearthless in order to make sure you kill the Earl…Yet…you became kind and hearthfull instead..This caught God's attention greatly!"said Crowne!_

"Love?"

"Is something wrong?"

"Noope!I am just not used to hearing you call me that!"Said a blushing Rhode while trying to look the other way..

"Well,now that i found you..How about we go on a…You…A Date?"

"It's a bit late in our relationship to go on *dates* but i suppose it could be fun…seeing you try your best at winning my affection..Which you already have!"

"Hehe…You know Rhode..your friend's have been watching us for a while now..Come to think of it…The posistion youre in…Your butt might be showing.."

"EEEP!"Screamed Rhode as she jumped off Allen…giggling.

"Sooo you up for the date?"

"YES YES and a thousand times YES!But not now….i will meet you at the cental park at five okay?"

"Of Course!"Said Allen as he too jumped up from the bench and blowing a kiss to Rhode before leaving.

Rhode then turned around to see her friend's all with the same look on their faces which could be read quite clearly *You…are…going…to…tell…us….EVERYTHING!*.Not only that..Rhode's math teacher seemingly fainted at the sight of his favorite student kissing a boy with a deformed hand and white hair…

Rhode then came up to her grup and said."Foollow meeeee.."

"Right behind ya girlie!"Is the reply she got as she led her friend's to a safe spot where they could have their girl talk.

_STORY END –NOOO_

_**NEXUS : Ok there you go people!We are nearing the XXX scene but it won't be uploaded untill afther 19:30 since that is when my parent's are going out so it will be safe to type…**_

_**Why am I embarassed?Well…believe it or not this is being writted by a 15yr..old…**_

_**See ya later's! –Nexus.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**NEXUS : Okay people i am planning on finnishing this part of the story!To tell you the truth i am only using all these 18 and 2 more which will make 20 chapter's of "At the edge of Madness!" as an INTRO!Yeah i am actaully going to turn this into an atleast 100 chapter story!The Next Story name is "The Last Holy War"!So look it up afther the 20ieth chap!**_

_STORY BEGIN –YAAAY_

So afther Rhode took care of her friend's and Allen took care of whatever he needed to they found each other and went to their date"

It went well (sorry people i am soo god damned…ugh..perverted..i've got to get the XXX scene out of my god damned head or I am going to explode!)..No it went VERY well..

They decided to rent a room in a hotel in order to *rest*!

_IN THEIR RENTED ROOM_

"Hey,umm Allen?"

"Yeah?"

"Sooo…we got this room here…it's private….but…I want you to tell me exactly why we rented a room here instead of just going home…even thought i already know why…"said a very blushy Rhode.."

Allen sighed and then began spilling his reasons..

"Rhode..I want you to listen to me very well,because i don't want to seem like some lustfull womanizer (His Master!XD Cross is Awesome!) but the reason i want to do this with you is because i really do love you Rhode…And because i am going to have to do my transformation soon..The one into a Nephilim..and also one that might kill me…"

"Innocence kills you if you fail?And they say Noah Memories are bad…"

"Ugh well not exactly…see if I fail to transform completely my body hearth is not going to adapt to my new body very well..which will result in instant death…Which is why i want to make memories..with you and no one else."

"You could've just made memories with your friends couldn't you?"

"No Rhode only you…They my so called *friends* don't even know i am in the Fatal Point Zone….."

"You mean you haven't told them..but youve told me,an enemy?"

"I don't see you as an enemy anymore Rhode..I've stopped thinking of you that way a looong time ago..And i really hope you see me diffrently as well.."Allen looked at her with hopefull eyes.

"I have never seen you as an Enemy Allen…"

"Oh…Then what did you see me as?"

Rhode*gulp*

"Well at first…A high quality toy….second…Someone who caught my interest…and lets skip all till the ending one…now….I think of you …as a loved one.."Said Rhode beetween blushes.

"Don't worry Rhode …I expected something like that.."

This made Rhode put up a very sad face…

"I was no diffrent!So don't feel guilty.."

"Then tell me…How did I climb up your ladder?"

"Please don't hate me afther this…But this is how i saw you at the start…A Sadistic Whore…*gulp*..then an Enemy i should awoid…Then afther the ark…I didn't know anymore…that kiss you placed on my lips left a mark..One that developed into what i think of you now...The Girl of my Dreams…that's you Rhode..and no one else!"

"I …I don't know what to say…Guess we weren't so diffrent afther all…"

"Then let me ask you a question Rhode.."

"Hit it!"

"Do you want for this to happen Rhode?Because if you don't i will try my best to forget ever even mentioning this…"

Rhode wasn't sure what to answer..She wasn't ready for that sort of intimacy yet but…The thought of losing Allen and making this special event immposible haunted her mind..Then she gave him her answer..

"Only if you promise to be Gentle…It's my first time you know…"

"You mean to tell me i am your first man in all your life as a Noah?"

"Well…being a monster dosen't actually attract many people you know?"

"Right..sorry about that,it was a retarded question…And I do..I promise to be as gentle as i can!"

"Then,all i can say now is…You are the man…so you take the lead!"

"Fine…"

"_GO GO Alleeen!Woohooo!"_

"_That's my boy!Now do your best..And renember Ladies first!"_

Allen laughed inwardly at his two possesors comments as he gently pushed Rhode to the bed…

The first few minutes was only kissing and touching everywhere on their bodies…

Then Allen got a little more daring and begun un buttoning Rhodes shirt ..Rhode soon followed and did the same to Allen's jacket..Afther a while neither of them could take it anymore and begun ripping clothes off eachother….

As Allen got on top of Rhode once again he looked at her..This was the deciding point!

"This is your last chance Rhode…If you want me to stop then say so.."

Afther some time Rhode answered..

"Start..and Don't stop Allen..Don't you dare stop."

Allen did as told and slowly pushed the tip inside,allowing Rhode to get used to it first…

Then he slowly pushed the rest of his manhood inside of Rhode…which caused her to cry a little as her hymen had just been broken.

At first the room they were in was filled with Rhodes soft cries but they soon turned into moans of pleasure,as Allen started to push in and out faster ..and deeper..

As the both of them were about to climax Allen let his head fall down to Rhode's which made their lips join once more as they climaxed.

Rhode couldn't help but scream in pleasure as Allen's seed filled her inside.

Afther that Allen fell on the bed beside Rhode..trying to catch his breath..

"Well..How was I?"

"Are you sure…that..was your first time..Because..you were perfect Allen..That was great!"

"Soo…You up for another round?"

"What?Already?"

"Well…you were the one to tell me not to stop,you know.."Said Allen while grinning.

"Is that a challenge?"

"If you want it to be!"

"Bring it on Boy!Let's see how long you can last!"

"Oo boy…I just got myself into deep shit…haven't I?"

"hehe.."

_STORY END-_

_**NEXUS : Well,that's it for the se.x scene..hope you guys liked it..If you didn't then please take into consideration that this is written by a Fifteen year old virgin!As i said before..**_

_**The next chapter is Allen's Transformation and it will be the last part of "At the Edge of Madness!".It will have a sequel named "The Last Holy War" as i have also mentioned before!Well see you guys soon!**_

_**RAR –Nexus,The Angel of Madness**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**NEXUS : Okay,people this is the very last chapter in "At the Edge of Madness!" this one is named Allen's Tranformation because that's exactly what's gunna happen!OH AND BTW I am not going to make Rhode go all "Allen!I'm pregnant" and bla bla bla bla bla….Well maybe i will…In the Third story which means AFTHER the SEQUEL!**_

_WHAT I FORGOT TO PUN IN THE CHAPTER BEFORE._

Rhode and Allen woke up at the same time,in their stared a few minutes at each other,renembering last night's events..The suddenly Allen saw his pants floating in mid air..

Rhode asked him

"What are you looking at?"

Allen didn't reply instead he just pointed behind her..

"Woah…that dosen't happen ofther..Do you have a Ghost in you pants or something?"

Allen looked at her strangely but then a thought crossed his mind…Ghost…Ghost…

"GHOSTS!"

"Allen then quickly got up from bed and pulled something out of the floating pants…It was the innocence he recoved before…Come to think of it…he never got the chance to give it to Komui…

"Innocence?Why do you have it?"

"I guess i kinda forgot to give it to my supervisor…"

"Heh…"

Then the Innocence began glowing strangely and Allen heard something say…

"_Leeet,meeee…gooooo…I have found…My acomodator…."_

"Uhhh sure?Do what you want.."

The Innocence flew away from Allen's grasp and he watched it float abit…It didn't have to go far as it stopped in front of Rhode..

"_Shooow…meee…your…hand…child of god…."_

Rhode did as she was told and the Innocence nestled itself inside of her arm…She was about to ask why but heard her answer…

"_Asss..there…will…be..a..hybrid..Exorcist and Noah…So must there be…a hybrid of Noah…and Exorcist….You..were the one chosen…for that role…."_

"Ooh?"

Rhode then stood up and renembered how exorcists say *Innocence,Invoke* when they activate their can guess what happened next…

"Rhode,don't!"

"Innocence,Invoke!"

The second she said it a giant scythe appeared in her hand's..barely inches away from hitting the celling…The next to appear was a robe..It was black gothic lolita covered in crosses..(If anyone had seen or read Soul Eater then you know what kind of dress i am talking about..same as Maka's except it has Crosses on it and the skirt is longer …).

The Scythe was donned in gold and holy marking's…and was atleast three metres long…It made Allen scared but then he looked at her dress..

"Whoaaa,you look good in that Rhode"

"Thanks,Allen…"

Then the clock suddenly went of and Allen renembered how he was supposed to return to the HQ but he was going to stay to rest atleast one day..but that didn't stop him from telling this to Rhode..

"Look,Rhode..as much as i want to stay with you now i really need to go back okay?"

"Yeah it's okay..I am the same.."Said Rhode as she deactivated her Innocence which made her Naked again…Making Allen blush..

Afther that they both got dressed and gave eachother a goodbye kiss before disappearing from each others sight.

_STORY BEGIN –YAAAAY_

Afther the long night with Rhode,Allen was exhausted to say the least,so he extended his Vacation time by another day and then went back to the HQ!

Afther he arriwed Komui first welcomed him and then punished him for staying on the vacation only for three days…(I wont type what i have in mind for Allen's punishment..it's too horrific!XD).

Allen noticed the strange looks he was being given by Cross,Lenalee,Lavi and Choji but didn't pay much attention to those stares…He was too happy right now to waste his mood with whatever they were angry for…

The Next thing he did afther comeing back home Allen did …yeah you guessed it…he went to EAT!This time he ate five times as much as the last time….The crowd behind him began to pity the food he was devouring so viciously…Then out of nowhere he heard a voice inside of his head.

"_Crowne,were ready to go!"_

"_That's great Neah,I am ready as well…"_

_What are you two talking about?_

"_Don't tell me you forgot you were about to reach maturity as an Exorcist…You are ready to become a Nephilim HELLO?"_

_AHHH!..Wait…do i have to do it right here and now?_

"_No Allen not here and now but soon…The next time you fight the Earl will do…Which will be sooner than you think.."_

_Don't tell me..Millenie's planning to attack?_

"_Afraid so,my boy…"_

_Damnit…I should've stayed on my vacation…_

"_Hey,don't blame us…Damned Workaholic…"_

_I am not a Workaholic!_

"_Then why did you come back?"_

_Well…that is…_

"_Alright you two stop that now..Allen go get some sleep, you will need it.."_

Allen did as he was told and went to sleep afther finishing his food….

_MEANWHILE IN NOAH'S ARK_

Rhode entered the Ark still being a little shaken from asked about it by others she just ignored them ,afther a while they stopped asking.

Then the Earl called them all once again for Dinner..When he finally came inside he just told them all this!

"It's time!My relatives!Gather up your forces,feed your soldiers and ready yourselfes!For the battle for the Fourteenth begin's in ..3!..2!...1! GO!

And with that all the Noah's disapeared without a trace…

_FOUR HOUR'S LATER!_

"Walker!Walker!"Allen slowly woke up as he heard someone shouting behind his door.

"What…Is something wrong?"

"Were Under attack Allen!The Noah are HERE!We need you down right now!"The voice was now indentified as Link.

"The Noah?DAMNIT!I am coming!"

Allen then got dressed and ran downstairs…It was hell..There were dead people everywhere…And the generals were berely holding their own against the Noah.

Allen then saw the Earl,Tyki and Rhode observing the Battle.

"Anything i should know before i jump into the fight?"

"You see that big Akuma over there?"Said Link pointing at the Akuma fighting Kanda..

"You mean that one…What level looks like that?"

"No one…That's Alma Karma…it's an expreriment…Made by the Asian Branch…They were attacked by the Noah before this..20 people are in critical condition but no one died..yet."

"You were experimenting on Akuma?"

"No…Not me…just some people who thought they could use the Akuma against the Earl…Instead they created a Killing Machine….And now the Earl controlls it by using the Dark Matter they used to create it…his own Dark Matter…"

"Damnit..guess i best go take care of that one first…"Said Allen as he pounced into the front lines.

"No!Allen..WAIT!"Komui screamed but it was too late..

_THE EARL,TYKI AND RHODE_

"Ahh,look there goes Allen-kun."Said the Earl

"I was wondering if the boy's gunna come or not…"

"Of course hes gunna come defend his friends…Hes only human.."Rhode made a sad face which Tyki understood why but the Earl did not..

"Don't worry Rhode-tan,Neah is going to come back to us sooon,(hearth)"

"I know…Earl..I know…"

"Don't be so sad..Here i will go fight him so he transforms quicker!"Said the Earl as he stormed off to Allen..

"No wait..Millenie!"same as Komui..she was too late.

_BACK TO ALLEN_

"_Wait,Allen you can't fight before invoking me first!"_

_Ahh,right..Well what do you suppose i do?_

"_Turn around,my boy…"_

Allen did as he was told and saw the Earl charging at him,then smiled…._He's falling right into our trap ain't he?_

"_Yes!Neah get READY!"_

"_Anytime now,my boy!"_

Allen pounced at the Charging Earl and screamed!

"LET'S GO…CROWNE,INVOKE!"

Suddenly the whole area was surrounded by a blinding light.

_MEANWHILE : BLACK ORDER BASEMENT_

Hevlaska : "It HURTS…The Innocence…ITS RESONATING…it's…Crown Clown…IS tying…nooo..ALLEN WALKER..IS ACTIVATING NEPHILIM MODE!AAAAAAAAAAAARGH"

Random Grand General "What's Happening?Nephilim Mode?Allen Walker?The boy who is supposed to become the fourteenth?Why HIM?What is happening to the cube?Answer me Hevlaska!"

"The cube…Its trying to break free…of its prison…And it's succeding!..it's getting rid of it's connection to the Hearth!..Allen walker's synch rate is rising…150%...234#...277%...300%!Full sych..reached..Allen Walker had just…Become a True Apostle of God…Allen Walker HAS JUST BECOME A NEPHILIM!"

The same Grand General "This…This is GREAT!This is GOD!He is giving us a chance!To win this Battle and War!"

"Wait..that's not all..The Innocence..it's merging…with..A NOAH!..."

"The Clown of God is?"

"Yes!They're becoming one…But…Allen..he isn't…losing himself…rather…The Memory is being destoyed…but the power of the Noah…is…it's…Being hidden in Allen's curse!"

"This is going better than we thought!Now we can let Allen use both the power of God and the Noah againt the Earl!"

Another General "Maybe this was Neah's scenario all along…"

"No matter..Since Allen Walker is still Allen Walker we will allow him to stay on our side…With supervision of course.."

Everyone else "Agreed!"

_BACK TO THE FRONT!_

When the light subsided everyone noticed how only level 4 akuma remained standing and all other levels 1,2 and 3's all practically melted under the light…Low level exorcists fainted,middle levels were blinded but the General's recoved quickly only to strain their eyes on an even growing light…The Noah Clan recovered quickly as well and all of them screamed…well all but one..

"EARL/M'LORD/MILLENIE/LORD/EARL-TAMA/BROTHER!"Now only if they did it using the same word's.

Afther the light subsided only to reveal the Earl barely stuggling against Allen's sword of exorcism…Soon the rest of Allen's body revealed it self…

Allen now had a golden cloak,complete with a clownish sword was in his right hand and his left was a claw like he had before..only it looked stronger..WAY STRONGER!..On his head he had the same Mask of Crown Clown and a big Crown on his head..Everyone was amazed at the sight… but then when the light disappeared completely everyone in the room was completely and utterly STUNNED!Allen had two very Angel-Like wing's on his realized how his curse changed as well..It was now black and looked like a stigmanta like the Noah have on their head' 's cursed eye changed as well since now it was a golden/black collor again like the Noah…Then Allen said something..

"Full synch completed..Fatal Point breached…Maturity Point..Breached…NEPHILIM MODE…ACTIVATED!"

"_YES!FINALLY!CAN YOU SEE THAT NEAH?"Screamed Crowne.._

"_Yeah…i can…ugh…good going…Have… fun…my …son…."_

_YEAH this feels aweso…Wait..what?_

"_Heh..you heard me…..I am sorry..i had to keep it from you my boy all this time…but i had no choice…"_

"_So Allen is your SON?Care to Explain!Neah?Wait..Neah?Neah?OYA NEAH?"_

"_Sorry..you two…I…have to go now….To Heaven i hope…"_

_Wait..Unc-No FATHER WAIT!Don't go yet!_

"_I know you have question's Allen…but…i can't answer any of them…Here..my power…my memories…i leave them to you…i hope they answer your questions..and with them…my power…May you use it…TO KILL THAT MONSTROUS EARL!"_

With that Allen felt something be torn away from his soul…

"_Allen…if you need to talk about this..then i will be free to talk to later!Now i am sure you are very angry but you might want to release that anger at the EARL WHO IS RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!"_

Allen began to cry…The Four-no his Father was gone…but Crowne was right he needed to focus on the matter at hand but couldn't help the tear's falling from his cheek as his skin turned an ashen tan…

"NEAH!YOURE BACK MY BROTHER!"

"No…Earl…I am still me…AND I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"screeched Allen as he swung his sword at the Earl with all his might.

The Earl blocked it with his sword and replied.

"BUT HOW?HOW CAN YOU BE BOTH AN EXORCIST AND A NOAH AT THE SAME TIME?"

"I see..So Neah never told you his full name then?"Said Allen as he attacked the Earl once more…

"Well No he hasn't but what does that matt…No way…IT CAN'T BE!"

"But it is my Earl..You see the only way i can have both Innocence and be a noah is not pure coincidence…I am BORN noah and BORN exorcist!"

"That..No…NEAH WOULD NEVER!"

"Oh but he did…You see..His name is Neah…Neah Walker!"

_THE GENERALS_

"So he knows…."said Cross..

"What?Do you know something we don't Cross?

"You will hear it soon.."

_BACK TO THE EARL AND ALLEN_

"Yeah,he did tell me he was Mana's brother but what do you mean?"

"Are you that dense Earl?Don't you see?"

"I was a born Noah which means . !"Said Allen as he used his Noah Power which manifested in a blast of concentrated Dark Matter which was empowered with Innocence..

The Earl cought by suprise was critically wounded and turned back to his human form.

Before Allen could do the last strike Sheryl appeared and teleported the Earl out of the battle lines and sounded the noah for a retreat!

The Noah soon all dissapeared and the Earl could be heard saying "This is not over yet..filthy exorcists!"…

_STORY END –FOR REAL'S THIS TIME!Don't worry..theres a sequel…_

_See ya all soon –Nexus,The Angel of Madness_


	21. Chapter 21

_**NEXUS : Okay people!Here is the sequel of "At The Edge of Madness!" stoy!It's name is the Final holy was which will tell Allen's batter against the Earl and the Vatican!**_

_**But first.. Let Allen explain all his new power's!**_

_**Allen : !**_

_**First goes my power's in Pure Nephilim mode!Without the Noah power mix!**_

_ Aura – Crowne's strong pressence can be felf thrught is so powerfull it instantly perform's exorcisms on akumas level 1 to 3..It's power also hits the lower level and middle level exorcists thus disabling them for a short while…_

_ Clown – Allen's new armor can block nearly every attack thrown at him..Its weakness is that it can not block magical attacks!_

_ Blade's – Allen's sword and claw are constantly filled with Innocence germs that go thrught every attack and effect the enemy..even if they block it they will still be infected!_

_ Blast(Ultimate XD)-same as Allen's first power except more powerfull..Now affecting everything and exorcising even the most powerfull Akuma._

_**Now for Noah form only!**_

_ of Destruction – Allen uses his power to crush something from the plane of existance!Only work's on object's…_

_ of Madness – Allen blast's his target's mind with Madness,making them renember all the bad moment's in their life in a single second._

_ of Music – Allen summon's Notes of the Musician's Requiem and blast's them at an notes take form of sword's while in mid flight so it hurt's.._

_ of the Fourteenth (Ultimate XD) – Allen let's his Noah Instinct's take over partially thus increasing his battle prowness dramatically!_

_**Now for the Fallen One mode…Noah + Nephilim if you want it to be…In this mode he has all his previous power's too..**_

_ Might – Allen has the mouscle of a titan in this form easily crushing his enemies with raw strenght!_

_ Parca – Allen summons a blast of Innocence-Enhanced Dark Matter. (This is the attack that crushed the Earl in chapter 20 of the prequel!"_

_ Blade's – Allen can grow blade's of all kind's from him is extremely usefull in close combat!_

_ (The Ultimate Ultimate!) – Allen will's his enemy from the plane of existance,thus erasing the fact that they ever even existed!Can only be used once.._

_**Okay that's it from this chapter!Please rewiev i really want to know if i made Allen too overpowered…Don't worry i gave some new power's to Rhode and the Earl now had Demon Mode which will make him equal to Allen..If he succedes to use it before he dies that is…..**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**NEXUS : Okay,people!Here we go with the first"actual" chapter! for The Final Holy War story!This one's an intro as to what happened afther the battle!**_

_STORY BEGIN -YAAAY_

Afther missing the chance to kill the Earl,Allen was even more angry tahn before..no right now...He was officially pissed!Because of his Noah power's that anger oozed off of him that it made everyone in the room scared...

Then Suddenly Allen grabbed his sword once again and slashed every akuma in the room exorcising them all ..not even Alma Karma could withstand his blows right now,and was instantaneusly exorcised by Allen's sword.

Kanda "And they say i'm scary when i'm angry.."

Once he was done finishing the rest of the hostiles in the area Allen just dropped to the ground..exhausted apparently..Komui reacted and went to help him but realized that no one was following him...

"What...Are...you...idiot's...doing?"asked Komui.

"But...Supervisor...that's a Noah.."Said one of the new recruits as many of the people here didn't know Allen.

"This is no Noah...This here is a man with a hearth as big as a giants and a shoulder that bears a burden so big that all of you would commit suicide by now if you were in his place!And if you don't come here to help him you are all officially FIRED!"

Everyone was surprised by Komui's sudden outburst but it didn't move them an inch..Only afther some time when Reaver couldn't take it anymore and ran towards Allen and Komui was that everyone else ran afther him...

_THE GENERAL'S_

"So...Cross...what do you know that we don't.."

"You are really...dense,you know that you lot?"

"Uhhh..."

"Simple...The Fourteenth...is Allen's Father.."

"Holy SHI-"Zokalo screamed but was stopped by Tiedoll

"I always wondered why he had that weird air about him...The commanding pressence and all...Always reminded me of the Earl..and that sword made it even worse..but he became a Nephilim didn't he?So that should make his Noah dissapear?"

"And it did...Neah died just now..But he left his power in Allen's Eye...As a gift..for all the birthsdays he's missed."

"Ain't that cute.."Cloud said...

_BACK TO ALLEN_

"Quickly people!Move it!Get the med chamber ready!We have a possible critical situation here!"Reaver yelled.

They did as they were told,atleast the old ones did,the ones that knew Allen went to help him and the new recruits did their best on the other exorcists.

When Allen woke up next time,it was in the med bay..with Komui crying at his side..making his bed wet quite a bit..not to mention unconfortable...

"Komui..I'm alright...sto-"Said Allen as he tried to pat Komui on his head but then saw his hand..It was an Ashen Gray color..

"Allen!Youre awake!Are you alri-Ah..."

"Did..I really?Become a Noah?..."

"Afraid so,Allen..But don't worry..The fourteenth didn't take away your memories for some reason.."

"Of course.."

"What do you mean?"

"Long story short...The Fourteenth is..was..my dad.."

Komui nearly got a hearth strike when he heard this..but then renembered something important..

"Wasn't your father Mana?"

"Foster*..father...He probably took me in at Neah's plea in order to protect me from the Earl..and possibly from this War...And yet..i wasted that chance and entered it myself."

"It is not a wasted chance Allen,Think of all the lives you saved...Are they worth nothing?"

"What?Of course they are worth something!I wouldn't save them otherwise.."

"Exactly...Well back onto the point..How are you feeling Allen?"

"I am alright..but i wont be soon...How is the order going to react?Am i a traitor yet?A Noah to be executed?"

"No,actually...They aren't doing anything..they told us themselfs...that..since you not only became a noah but activated Nephilim mode as well that you are truly as blessed and cursed as you can get..and that you are still on our side..Hevlaska told them that youre still yourself."

"Atleast there's some good new's..What about my friend's...About Lenalee,Lavi,Kanda,Krory,Miranda,Choji..?How are they doing?"

"They aren't doing very well Allen..I wont lie to you now..But don't worry if you go talk to them i am quite sure they will forgive you..Thought you might not want to walk around in that form.."

Allen knew what Komui meant..

"Ummm...Is there a book..about Noah power's...Cuz" i really have no idea how to deactivate it..."

"That will be a problem...Hey why not try invoking Crown Clown..who knows maybe theyre the same..."

Allen did as he was told and truly as he invoked Crown Clown his noah form then sheated his Innocence and turned back to Komui.

"Thank's for the advice Komui..where are they by the way?"

"Everyone is waiting for you at the same place...You can guess where.."

"The cafeteria..Right?"

"Yup!"

"Damn them..."

_CAFETERIA TIME_

"Let's go find Allen,theres no way he can eat now..."Said Lavi..

"I am quite sure he will appear soo-"

Suddenly a raging stomach could be heard...Everyone sighed..To Jerry this was a long awaited Wake up Call..

"Alleeen!Have you come to eat?I will still cook for you no matter what you become!"

Everybody was startled by this comment ,But they understood Jerry..Even if Allen became a Noah if he was still himself he was still their friend right?Why were they even doing this then?

Allen then came into the cafeteria...Much to everyone's surprise in human form..without the skin and all...

"Sooo...Do i have to wait long or are you going to begin screaming at me soon..?

They all looked at each other and laughed ..This was the Allen they all knew..They felt stupid for ever even being suspicious of him...

"Nah,consider yourself lucky,we don't feel like screaming right now..."

Then Allen's stomach grumbled again..

"Well then,if you don't mind..."

"Sure,go on!"

And with that the crowd dispersed almost fading from existance..Allen came up to Jerry and asked.

"So..Do you still want to cook for me..Or do i have to go scare the cooks in some cheap hotel.."

"Nooo NEVER!You stay here!I cook for you!Everyone's happy!..Please,Allen?"

"hehe...Don't worry Jerry i don't plan on leaving you just yet."

"Yeeeey!"

Jerry rushed to his kitchen and began preparing took a seat somewhere close to the kitchen and waited for him food but then a couple recruits approached him..

"You're one of those Monsters...A Noah...What are you still doing here you monster?"

The recruit began feeling hatefull stares from behind him but continued..

"What is a monster like you doing in the Black Order anyway?"

"That *monster* just saved your butts kid's..You might not have survived today if he didn't exist.."Said Cross..

"That does not delete what he is.."The recruit replied.

"Look..I realize i seem like a moster to you but i am an Exorcist first and a Noah second ...does that help?"

"What about human?"

"I..lost that...a long ago...I am a Weapon and a Monster..No more no less..I hope that help's..Now please let me finish my meal..I will disappear from your sight once i do..."

The recruit was stunned...He felt extremely guilty...And disgusted in himself...Even more so since Allen said all that with a smile on his face...Afther Allen finnished his food the recruit couldn't help but look down at the floor in shame..

"What in the hell..have i done...He's no monster...the one whos a monster is me..."

"Took you a while to realize that..didn't it ,stupid Krash?

"Don't call me that..I am not stupid..Just a big idiot..."said the recruit as he left the cafeteria.

_**NEXUS : Okay people that's it for now..hope you liked it!..Hmm..it seems like i am getting addicted to making Allen depressed...gotta get rid of that soon..or maybe...i could use it on Rhode and create an another Romance scene..**_

_**Rhode : Hey!Why does it have to be that everytime i am with Allen it's when hes deppressed?**_

_**Allen : That's not true...There was a time when i wasn't depressed..**_

_**Rhode : Oh really?which?**_

_**Allen**_ _**: Well...At the vacation..**_

_**Rhode : Ahh...*blush***_

_**NEXUS : Well..that's it for this chap!Oh and people i might not upload chapter's as fast since tests are coming soon..Damned School...Well..see ya all next time!**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**NEXUS : Ok!Finnaly some time for myself!God damn it all!Reality sucks!There's school which is riddled with test's…there's the social ladder which i am at the very bottom!(Not that i actually care…yet anyway),there's the Teacher's who ask you to do superhuman things….god damned math ….14teen pages of homework!I did it ALL!...my hands…ZHEY HUUURT! I shoulda just skipped it…a single F is not worth all that and yet i didn't skip it…damn it…Oh and theres the CHURCH oh how i hate that place,grrrr…Oh well…enaught about me!Let's start the story!**_

_STORY BEGIN –YAAAY_

Allen was walking down the Hallway as he was approached by Kanda.

"Oya,Beansprout,youre needed at Komui's.."

"It's Allen,BaKanda..and thank's for telling me..didn't think you would have the guts to approach me now!"

"Stupid,moyashi..I will never become afraid of you!Not even if you went mad like the noah I would be the first one to cut your head off!"

Allen then moved closer to Kanda's ear and whispered.

"And that's exactly what i want and expect you to do…If that ever happen's don't you dare dissapoint me..or i am going to blame you."

Kanda stared at Allen's back and muttered something that only he was supposed to hear..

"What…just what..kind of burden do you wear on those shoulder's of yours…Allen?"

Allen just smiled at him and went to Komui's Office.

_AT KOMUIS! Ummm…what was it again?AHH! –NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

When Allen entered the office he saw Rouvelier and the Grand General's standing in line…All saluting…HIM?The look of surprise was evident on his face..He saw how Link was there too and Allen gave him a look…

"Ummmmm…..I don't think…I went mad just yet?...Right?"

"No,Allen..we are simply paying our respect to our new Executioner!"

"Executioner?...What the heck is that?"

"A rank in the order…specially created for you!"

"Oh really….so that's how you want it …You will give me power so i stay with you so you can use me as a weapon since you know i am still myself and posses both Noah and Innocence in myself…Not to mention i am cursed too…"

"I swear i had nothing to do with it…"Said Komui..

"I didn't mean you,Komui.."Said Allen as he gave a death glare to Rouvelier…Who got scared in turn…

"Don't look at me like that….It wasn't my decision…"

"Oh really?Do you seriously think i will believe anything you say asshole?"

Rouvelier made a huuuge *gulp* sound as he renembered he was the one who coused most of Allen's depression time…

"It was the Pope's decision Allen….If it was Rouvelier diciding what to do with you you would probably be in chains already,drugged and put to sleep…"Said one of the Grand's.

"I suppose that's true…Now…let's start from the beginning…What exactly are you planning on doing to me?"

"Nothing…You are going to continue being an exorcist!Except you will have the authority of a Grand General…This is what Executioner means…We are the Pope's Mouth and you are his Wrath(Yup!Star War's People!)…"

"I see…So then..what happen's to me afther the War?What happens to the remaining Noah's that just happen to survive afther the Earl is killed?"

"To you?Well…Not like we have any actual weapons against a Nephilim so if we win this War you will be free…as for the Noah's.."

"I know what youre going to say…But you misunderstood me..I mean't the Humans that are left afther i slice a noah with my sword…"

"Hmmm…Well how about this..They will be given protection from the church..and be given a chance at normal life.."

"I suppose that will suffice for Crowne's plan…"

"Who's Crowne?"

"Is it so hard to guess?"

"Is it your Innocence…The Clown of God,Crown Clown?"

Out of nowhere Crowne appeared…He looked PISSED….

"_If you would please…I like my real name…Crowne much much better…"_

"No way!You can summon your innocence out Walker?"

"Nope…he just comes out when he feels like it…"

"_Yes,I do…I am free to do as i please!And it will stay that way!...Back to Bouisness..Allen…It does not go well with my plan…"_

"What do you mean,Crowne?"

"_Let me tell you a tale,human's…Once upon a time there was an Exorcist!Who was also a Noah!That ExoNoah Killed the past Millenium Earl..Without awakening Nephilim Mode or becoming a complete Noah…I might add that whomever kills the Earl will BECOME the next earl…Ok on to the story!As the hero killed the earl the Earls own Noah entered him and corrupted his mind!And even thought the world was rid of other noah..The New earl killed everything and destroyed the world!Why?How?Simple!The Exorcist was not a complete Noah yet and thus his own body could not reject the Earl!And he died…The People who loved him soon turned to hate him since the Earl was using the Hero's body in order to Kill 'em all!"_

"_My point being…You NEED a noah to teach you,Allen…Or all my work to save Humanity will be LOST…AGAIN!..DAMNIT!"_

"Soo…Basicly…I need to be a strong enaught Exorcist so i can kill the Earl…And i need to be a strong enaught Noah to reject the Earl…"

"That mean's..were only at stage one aren't we….And what do you mean your work?"

"_I am ..the creator of Innocence…They are actually summoning crystals..links..to angels…It helps you Humans summon our power to aid you against the Earl…But God…He thought that the Innocence was too powerfull at first and God being God he just has to forgive EVERYBODY and he weakened the Innocence by binding his power toward's a stupid core..The one you call the Hearth of Innocence…Were it my way...All exorcists would become Nephilims in no time and this whole world would be safe and sound…But it's not…Fate is a cruel mistress no?Well,i am actually happy that he allowed me to come down here…and surprised to say the least.."_

"So that mean's youre an Angel,Lord Crowne?"Asked Link

"Well yeah..An Angel of Time of what i Know…"

"_Not just any Angel..I am a High Angel Allen…One of God's personal Royal Guard,whose job is to safeguard the world's on which Christianity is present..And he..Likes to test us by making it difficult for us to protect those same worlds…"_

"So..even Angel's have the Superiority Issue…"

"_Hey,No one said Angel's were perfect...Even i Curse sometimes…Well..Occasionally…"_

"An Angel that curses….Just what i wanted you to be.."

"_You wouldn't be my accomodator if you didn't agree with me…The fact you could go into complete synch with me proves you and me are very Alike Allen.."_

"Uhh..As much as everyone here would love to listen to this interesting conversation…Could we go back to what we originally were talking about?"

"_Sure,I don't mind..I just came out to tell you how you need to chose atleast one Noah to remain a Noah before you kill the Earl…And they need to accept Allen as the New Earl in order for all this to work…Buuuut that's not a problem….Since Allen has Alrea-"_

"That..Is for us to Know and for them to find out,Crowne…"  
Said Allen while looking quite Angry..so angry in fact that it made Crowne go back inside him…

"Well…I suppose you have been doing well on your own..And since you've got an Angel in you i suppose you are really on our side.."

"You really have doubts about that don't you,Rouvelier?"

"I wont hide it..I do!"

"Oh and…The real reason why we called you here is to ask you..why did the Fourteenth spare you?"

Komui.."Ummmm"

"I will say it,Komui no need for you to do so.."

"If you want to then go ahead.."

"Simply put…Neah is my Father..My REAL father.."

They were all stunned..But not surprised…Not at all…

"I am just glad we found you …We would've already lost this war were it not for you .General.."

"General huh…Watch it..I might just get used to that one…"

"We certanly hope you will,Allen…Oh and by the way..Even if you are a *Grand* General..you still get an Apprentice.."

"Okay….But who in the hell would be my Apprentice?Every new recruit knows i am a noah myself so who would want to be trained by a Monster?"

The General's just grinned..So huge were their grins that it reminded the rest of the people inside of the room of the Earl…

"And since when has the Order actually ASKED someone if they want to become something or not?"

"…..I guess that makes sense.."

"So…Whos the unlucky guy/girl or guys/girls?"

"Just two Apprentices for now..A person named Krash and another named Lamia."

"I see..So when do i get to meet them?"

"Right now!"

_HALLS OF THE BLACK ORDER_

Lavi came near Lamia and Krash and told them.

"Hey,you two are the new recruits,right?If so then you gotta go to Komui's office!You two got a general already…Youre so lucky!"

"I just hope it's not that bastard Cross…"said Lamia

"Don't worry Lami,if it is then i will be close to you all the time so he won't be able to do anything to ya!"

"Thanks,Big Brother!"

_WHEN THEY FINNALY ARIWED AT KOMUIS  
_As the huge doors opened Allen looked back and was utterly stunned at what he saw..

"There are your new apprentices,Lord Allen."

Krash fainted the second he saw who was his new Master..making his sister a bit embarassed..

"Not the best beggining i suppose…"

"Don't worry,Allen i will be sending you off on a Mission now,so you can see your new companions powers!"

"Thanks,Komui..I could use some time out of the Order..Till the dust dies down as they say."

"Well then,Our work here is finnished!I hope you have a good evening,Lord Allen!"Said a Grand's as he saluted Allen once more.

"Same to you,sir,same to you.."

_**NEXUS : That's it for this chapter!Please rewiew people..i wanna know if i started it right or not..And that stuff i said in the intro and the first chap..Forget it i am not going to make this a short sequel..This is gunna be looonger than i originaly thought!**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**NEXUS : Okay,this chapter is purely here to explain Krash's and Lamia's powers!Unless i find something needed to add…**_

_STORY BEGIN –YAAAY_

There was a Long and AWKWARD silence in the train that Allen and his companions were using…Untill Krash broke it..you can already guess the words..

"I am really SORRY for my actions before this,Lord Allen!I really hope you can forgive me.."

"Please….No *LORD* from you…Just Allen will do fine…And don't worry..I have been told..and called way worse in my life before.."

"Like,what?"

"Before i became an Exorcist?Devil Child,Devil Spawn,Accursed,Monster but mostly..Filth…"

"ouch..I really..should not have asked.."

"Nah,it's alright..we should get to know eachother better,you are my apprentices afther all..What about you,girl?"

"My name..is Lamia.."

"Lamia?Like one of those snake goddeses right?Greek culture no?"

"They aren't no goddeses Lor-Allen…"

"Okay then…Is there any perticular reason why you were named that way?"

"Yes…My Innocence..which i thought was a curse…Forms it self as serpentine skin around my body..I can spit poison..talk to snakes..and well pretty much do what Akumas do to people..except i do it to them…If i kiss someone thought…they die.."

"_Poor,girl…probably killed her boyfriend or someone close to her..I can already guess the rest.I should keep her as far away from Tyki as possible..."_

"What about you,Krash?"

"That's not my real name…But it's appropriate..My Innocence allows me to create Earhquakes and controll earth..Harden it untill it become like steel and throw it at an enemy..I can also heat it up so it becomes sort of like a miniature comet…"

"I see..that will be pretty usefull."

"What about you,Allen?"

"Me?Well…there isnt much to tell really…I only recently found out how i was a born Noah and Exorcist as well…Before that i..well i already told you…As for my Innocence..It manifests as a Sword that can perform exorcisms on the Noah..not killing the Human but the Noah inside of it…It can also become a claw which i can grow..It is Infected with Innocence so every Akuma or Noah that i attack with it will feel some extra pain..It also creates a golden like cloak and a white clown outfit which can be used to defend me from attacks.."

"Woah,that's some power…"

"Heh…Yeah but that's it for me..I can't get any more powerfull..you two on the other hand…"

"I doubt my snakes or Krash'es comets will ever be as usefull as your Innocence.."

"Your Innocence is pretty powerfull..Who knows what its going to become afther you break the critical point…"

"Erhm..IF..we break the critical point…"

"That ..works.."

Then the train suddenly stopped and the conducter could be heard screaming!

"DEEEEEMONS!"

Allen just sighed and said..

"Well..looks like works coming to us..LETS GO!"

Krash and Lamia invoked their Innocence but their Master didn't so which made them confused..

"Why aren't you activating your Innocence,Master?"

"Simple..If theres no akuma level 4 or Noah around..I can kill them while in human form…"

"Woah…"

_OUTSIDE OF THE TRAIN_

"Where are the Akuma ,sir?"

"There!But you kid's shouldnt go there…You might get hurt!"

"Heh…It's our job so don't worry..Just stay here and don't move unless I say so okay?"

"Ehh..sure"The conducter could only stare as three teenagers got out of his train…A girl with snakes on her back..A guy in whose arms he held a boulder..and a white haired kid with a red arm..He could only continue staring as the Akuma that were attacking his train were being Anihilated one by one..Well by the two Younger ones…The white haired one was slaughtering them by the hundreds with no effort at all..Those big scary things were being broken by the boy's kicks and punches and disapearing one by one…Their screams filled the sky..People gathered near the conducter and stared at the spectacle in front of them.

A while later the Trio were finnished killing the Akuma and came back to the train…

"You did good ,you two."

"Thank's master!"

"Umm…who are you people?"

"Us?Were exorcists …What you just saw were demons…They grow stronger as they kill us humans…..this train has quite alot of…*prey* as the say so it was bound to attract attention…fortunately we three were on board the train at the time of the attack."

"Exorcists?I thought that was just a fairy tale.."

"No..There are some people out in the world who were given powers in order to help protect humanity ..it's because were doing a good job that you people can call us a myth..Well..now that dangers passed i suggest we move on since more might come…"

"I see…well then!You heard the young Man!Move it people i don't want to get killed and i am sure you don't want to either!"

"That..was…AWESOME!Where did you learn to be so persuasive Master?"

"When you have a dude like Cross being your Master…Let's just say you need to have alot of …talents..in order to survive…"

"Guess were realy lucky not to have been assinged to him.."

"Oh by the way..I forgot to ask..where is your Innocence…Is it parasitic or Equipment type?Mine for instance is a parasite.."

"Both of us are parasites as well ,Master."

"I see…"

Allen was about to tell them to get on board as he saw an Ark Gate appearing above the train…He panicked..

"CONDUCTER GET THE PEOPLE OUT OF HERE QUICKLY ..THERES A BIG ONE COMING!"

"SHIT!right away!"said the conducter as he pushed everyone inside the train and rushed to begin driving…Fortunately he did it in time and was far away as a noah was …Tyki…

_TYKI'S POW_

As Tyki got down from the Ark he cursed the Earl under his breath..He was sent to investigate Allen's new powers since the Earl was crippled and needed some time to recover and Rhode just didn't want to go…The Earl,wounded as he was,really didn't want to anger her right now so he sent Tyki…Tyki didn't want to fight the boy right now..especially since he did that to the earl so easily..But then he saw something interesting …A new exocist girl…He instantly decided…THAT was his new target…Without any warnings he summoned another horde of Akuma and sent it at Allen..Some of them were level 4s but some were belows…

"You two go take care of the lower levels i am going to go against Tyki up there and the fours."

"Yes ,sir!"

Unfortunately for them Tyki had something else in mind as he diverted the attention of the two boys from the girl,and went for her himself…

_TYKI AND LAMIA (This is a new couple btw…)_

"Hey,there beautifull..haven't met you before have I?"

Lamia Blushed at the beauty comment but didn't let it couldn't help but admire the gentleman in front of her..

"Afraid not ,Lord Tyki Mikk.."

"No need for the Lord…"

That reminded her of someone…

"You know…Master said the same thing…"

"Master?Oh you mean boyo?"

"Boyo?"

"Allen…."

"Then yes.."

"So then..whos going to attack first…"

"Aren't men supposed to make the first move?"Lamia mocked Tyki..but he took it in a wrong way…well..his way..

"Ohhh…be carefull what you ask for little girl…"Said Tyki as he bound her arms and kissed her..

Lamia on the other hand..Instead of blushing pulled him close..this surprised Tyki…but then he felt something making its way down his throat..it HURT badly…He pulled her away only to find crosses on his neck..

"You should watch what you do,Womanizer..You just might hit on the wrong girl!"Said Lamia in a seductive way..

"Shit…what are you?"

"The name is Lamia…I am..simply put..a Snake…"Said Lamia as she giggled a bit.

Tyki,being the Noah of Pleasure couldn't keep himself from wanting to kiss her again..it hurt …but her lips were that of an Angel..She was a Poisonous Flower that he didn't seem to be able to get so easily..This made him more excited than he ever was..But…The crosses on his Neck began to spread and he was forced to rethreat..But not untill he made his comment on her.

"Heh..A dangerous Flower like you…I want it!You will be mine one day,girl!"

"We will see about that,Womanizer.."

Allen and Krash finnished off the Akuma by that time and tried to find saw her waving her hand as if saying goodbye..to..Tyki..who seemed badly wounded…Allen and Krash guessed what happened at the same time…

"Let me guess..he Kissed you,didn't he?"

"YUP!"

"She isn't embarassed in the least is she?"

"Nope…"

_**NEXUS : Well that's it peeps!See ya next time!**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**NEXUS : You know…I am not going to type more spoilers in here..so chapters are going to be just STORY BEGIN and typing…Well…Maybe…**_

_STORY BEGIN_

Their Mission was over,so Allen,Lamia and Krash decided it was time to go back…But not before making a short side-trip in a nearby city..They talked alot and got to know eachother and Lamia/Krash have started to se Allen in a completely diffrent way…They were glad they got someone like him as their master..not someone else…Then Allen said..

"Hey,we need some money…say…..Have you two ever been to a casino?"

"…Well…No..Master,why would you want to go to a Casino.."

"Follow me,And you will see why.."

Soon afther,they found a casino and entered it…The men inside of the casino recognized Allen...But some of them couldn't keep their eyes of Lamia which caused Krash to stand in front of her.

"Look everybody!It's the Devil's Hand!"

"Hi,you all!How are you doing!"

"Were doing just fine….say….Are you here to make some money,Allen?"said the owner of the casino..

"Oooh..Do you have something in mind?"

"Well,yes…Do you see those five gentlemen at that big table over there.."

"Let me guess….They have been a thorn in your ass for a long time and you want me to kick em out..You will pay whatever the amount i need in order to win all your money back and you will share some of the profits with me…Old School,right?"

"YEAP!"

"Hehh…So how much do i need to win?"

"Fifty thousand!"

"Woah…Theres people that rich…"Commented Krash.

"Meh..that's just pocket change."

"Who're the two new peep's Allen?Let me guess..your Apprentices..And i thought you said you were never going to become like Cross.."

"And i am not….I will be the one to play..they are just here to get to know me better.."

"Ohhh thats nice.."

"And Glash,trying to flirt with the lady behind me will result in instant death…"

Glash looked behind him and saw what Allen meant..There was a guy with a small comet forming in his hand…Small or not..he didn't want to see if it could become bigger…

"Thanks for the advice.."

"No problem!"

"Okay so..i will need a thousand atleast…and alot of Coffe…"

"Just a sec!"Said Glash as he went to get the he did Allen sat on a chair of the big surprised the gentlemen..

"What are you playing at..this is no place for Ki-Oh my god….Are?The Devil's Hand?"

"YUP!"said Allen as he proudly showed his Innocence hand,startling everyone…

Soon afther the gentlemen were exhausted…and broke..In just a few games Allen had won over all the money they worked all week to get..Krash and Lamia couldn't believe their eyes…The People that gathered around just laughed at the gentlemen….most of them were saying how ..

"They're idiots to have challenged the Devil's Hand…"

Allen just laughed at this and gave the money he earned to Glash who paid him in turn..

Afther they left the Casino the two apprentices didn't have a single idea of what to say…They remained silent the whole way back to the order..

When they came back,Allen reported their mission to Komui and the two just went to their rooms as if nothing Happened…they were scared of their Master….yet they trusted him greatly.

Lamia was summoned to the Office a while later..

_AT KOMUIS_

"So,Lamia was it?Tell me..what do you think of our new General?"

"Hes…Awesome!"

"Not the reaction i thoughti would hear but okay…Mind explaining what is so awesome about him?"

"He's as strong as a Titan!He beat the Akuma without using his Innocence at all and with no effort!He's good at leading people,making attack plans..Not to mention hes Gorgeous!"

"Ohh….Okay..what do you think Krash thinks about him."

"Same as me..He looks up to Allen..They had a spat in the cafeteria before but we learned so much from him in a single day …I just don't know what to say..If he wasn't a Noah..He would be the best Exorcist for sure!"

"He is..Lamia…He's strong."

"But…What kind..of Burden does he bear on his shoulders…There's a large shadow over him always…and i can see Tragedy itself behind his smiles…"

"I am afraid i can't tell you that…but the burden he bears is greater than anyone i know..He has to protect Humanity as an Exorcist…He has to fight his Family…He has to watch his friends die..And everyone blames him…That is most of his Burden.."

"I see…well is that all you have called me for?"

"No..you are being sent on a mission tommorow..a solo one,Don't worry its will just have to go exterminate some Akuma."

"Okay!"

"Well,see you tommorow then, Lamia.."

_**NEXUS : Chapter End….WHAT?**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**NEXUS : Alright people here's the next chapter and this one's LamiaXTyki!**_

_STORY BEGIN_

Lamia finnaly got of the train and entered the town in which she was supposed to exterminate an Akuma from…She found quite a few actually..The demons fell to her poisons quickly and she was left with nothing to do…She was bored..That is…Un till Tyki decided to pay her a visit.

"Oh,Hai…Womanizer Pervert."

"Is that my new name?"

"For me,it is!"

"We are going to have to change that."

"I want to see you try!"Said Lamia in a seductive way..Once again Tyki took it his way and forced her down…Luckily they were in the middle of a forest right now..

"Do you force yourself on every girl you see?"

"Actually…They force themselfves on me.."

"I see…So what are you planning to do now?Kiss me again?That would be suicide you kn-"

"You have such beautifull lips,now,If only they were closed…"

Lamia couldn't help but blush at the comment..Tyki caught the deep red color on her cheeks..It wasn't hard to do so since the girl was as Pale as Allen was..

"Now,I am going to do something fun..!" Said Tyki as ge began carresing her cheeks..

Lamia felt scared..She didn't know what he would do to her…She renembered something from her past…She was raped by someone..A Womanizer like Tyki…Somehow Tyki saw this flashback for himself,and when he opened his eyes again he saw a crying girl…She seemed so weak now,definely not the one who nearly kissed him to death…

"I don't plan on raping you,girlie.."

"He..said the same things…Oh how sweet his words were…Oh how painfull my chest felt as he slowly broke my hearth…"

Tyki was stunned…he didn't know what to do…He was just planning on having some fun with the girl..But..being the Gentleman he is he simply couldn't take it anymore..He didn't want to see any girl,not even an Exorcist,cry..Especially since he already told her that she would be his one day..He just stared for a while and then said something surprising..

"Hey,how about this…Wanna go on a date…I want to know you better if anything.."

"….I..don't know…I am an Exorcist..youre a Noah..It's not like i don't like you…but it would be bad if we got attached..Well…it would for me…You wouldn't even care…If that Earl of yours told you to kill me you wouldn't hesitate at all…And i don't want my hearth broken again.."

Tyki thought of this for a while…She was telling the truth..He would never disobey the Earl..BUT..He would never let the Fatso decide the girl he was going out with..This sparked a rebelious part of Tyki which made him say..

"As we are now i wouldn't hesitate..But…If i fall for you…I wouldn't do it …I am still Human afther all…"

"Right…Typical Womanizer…I don't believe you…"

"How about this then.."Said Tyki as he put his lips on her's once poison slowly crept up his throat but he felt something pushing him away..It was Lamia..

She was staring at him..he was clearly in pain…he knew what would happen if he did that..yet he still kissed her..Gently this time…

"Why…?"

"Heh..I told you..…That..youre going..to be mine..one day…And i intend..for it to happen…I don't really care…If i die if i can kiss you for it…I am a Noah afther all…I would just ressurect in another person…and besides..The War didn't stop my sister from loving an exorcist..Heck..I am quite sure they had se.x by now…"

"Your…Sister?Loving an Exorcist…Which one..?"

"Rhode…The Noah of Dreams if you read that book.."

"A sadistic,masochistic…monster fell in love with a Human…"

"I don't know if hes Human…"

"Don't tell me….Master?"

"Well…if you mean Allen…Then yes!"

"Woah…what a shock.."

"Guaarfhg!...Damnit…The poisons getting to me…I need to go now…I hope you won't ditch me on the date….I will visit you when i am ready…"

Lamia just nodded…And watched Tyki disappear throught an Ark Gate…

_THE ARK_

"Nice going,Tyki…Atleast now i am not the only one.."

"Heh..it's just as you say…Doing something against the Earl for once…it feels so good…"

"Then..you lied to that girl…Is she really just some target to you,Tyki?"

"I didn't lie…I am already addicted to her…I want her for myself and i don't want to share…"

"I suppose thats as close to love as you can get,Tyki.."

"Heh…youre right…"

Said Tyki as he went to his room,Then he renembered something..

"Hey,are you and Allen at that level yet?"

"We only did it once,Tyki…I am not you.."

"Heh…I guessed correctly then…When was it…"

"Like I would tell you!"

"Well,it was worth the try…"

"Yeah,right…see you soon Tyki.."

"Bye,Rhode.."

_**NEXUS : Okay,hope you like the new pairing..tho the date is not going to happen anytime soon..probably not in this story..well maybe…**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**NEXUS : Okay this time were back to Allen and finnaly going on with the story..**_

_STORY BEGIN_

Lamia came back to the HQ,reported her mission(leaving out the Tyki part,of course),and everything was good un till she came near Allen…

"*sniff sniff*Hum…You've met Tyki again haven't you?"

"Wha..How-"

"The smell..and the Dark Matter on your lips.."

"Ach!"

"Don't worry..you seem to be okay..so i guess he didn't do much to hurt you…"

"He…asked me out."

"WHAT?...wait…did you actually accept?"

Lamia just nodded..Allen sighed…

"I suppose you want to keep it secret?"

"You spill my secret Master and I will spill your's…"

"Which one?"Asked Allen completely unfazed…

"The one about Rhode…How you alrea-"

"I get your Point,girlie…Shush now…Someone might hear you…"

"Same to you,Master..Same to you.."

"You should go wash yourself…Normal water seems to be efficent at washing Dark Matter away…"

"Yeah,I bet you know all about that,don't you Master?"

"Yes,I do and don't you dare think I am some Womanizer..I have only one girl and you know who it is so why don't we just forget this happened okay?"

"Phew...yeah..Thanks Master…see you soon."

_AWAY FROM LAMIA!_

"Damn that girl…Tyki must've told her..I will be sure to go all out on him the next time I see him…"

"Told,her what Allen?And whos HER?"asked Lenalee.

"AHHH!"

"Don't scare me like that,Lenalee…and to answer your question..Tyki told Lamia how ticklish I am…Shit…I shouldn't have told you that…"

"Don't worry Allen…I am not a kid like Lavi..I am not going to tickle you…Well,If you don't make me mad anytime soon."

"Heh…Roger!"

_FIVE HOURS LATER_

Allen just woke up from his sleep..Crowne told him to go outside for some reason….He saw why…The Earl was there…he was Alone and was saying something…

"….The Pillar's are gathering large amount's of Dark Matter!They will annihilate you all and destroy everything living on earth if you don't destroy them in 24 hours!I will really enjoy watching you die exorcists!"

Said the Earl as he vanished into an Ark Gate….

"What just happened?"

"Ahh Allen!...The Earl..he's planning to make doomsday!And if we don't stop it were all dead by tommorow!"

"Shit…I suppose it's those pillar's he mentioned…Did you find them?"

"Yes,but the stuff the pillars are made of is Unbreakable!Were tried everything!And any exorcist that comes near them will get crippled by Dark Matter!"

"Every..Exorcist,huh.."

"Yeah,every exo-Ohhh wait…I get what you mean!"

"Point me to those Pillars ,Komui"

"Right away,General!"

"Tch…NO GENERAL FROM YOU!"

"Yes,Lord Allen!"

"Tch…"

"Hehe…Well the first one is in America,in New York itself!"

"America it is Then!"

Said Allen as he summoned up his own Ark for the first time in a LOOONG time..

"Oooh,Right i forgot about that one.."said Komui.

"Komui,what are you doing,GET MOVING!"

"Yes,Allen!"

"Finnaly…"

_**NEXUS : There you go!...WHAT?WHY DON'T YOU TRY AND WRITE A STORY ,MAYBE THEN YOU WILL UNDERSTAND MY PAIN!**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**NEXUS : Alright,Millenie it's finally time to kill these pitifull humans!**_

_**Millenie : HAH!For you to say that the world must really be coming to an END!**_

_**NEXUS : I know,right?**_

_STORY BEGIN –YAAAAY_

Allen and Komui got to the first Pillar..It was Unprotected and people were doing their expreriment's on it tirelessly..Amazing what humans can do at the promise of doomsday..

Allen floated down to the pillar and let Komui clear the Area from the people nearby..Soon once everyone was far away..Allen tried hitting it with his Innocence just to be thrown back by the overwhelming dark power gathered by the pillar..

"Well..that didn't work…How about this then?"

Allen deactivated his Innocence and allowed his noah form to appear…He pointed a finger towards the pillar..

"Will of Destruction!"Shouted Allen and a few moments later the Pillar crumbled to dust as it never even existing…Those behind Allen were stunned to say the least..

When the dust died down an Older Man came toward's Allen..he was a part of the Black Order hence the symbol on his Shoulder…

"Are you the Earl of Humanity?"

"The Earl of What?"Asked Allen…confused…Utterly..

Komui Approached him and began talking…

"That's what they call you…A noah on the side of Humanity…First a Traitor,Then a Saviour…and now…The Earl of Humanity!"

"People just love to give me titles don't they?"

"They can't help it..Many fear you for who you are Allen,but many more adore you for the same reason.."

"I see…Well then…Where's the Next Pillar?"

"In Japan..My Lord."Answered a random scientist.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…My wife called..She told me that a huge black Pillar appeared near our house..I have three kid's…Please…Lord Allen..I beg of you..Go save them!"

"Already on the way,don't you worry..Your wife will be safe and so will your children."

Said Allen as he summoned his Ark and dissapeared into its Light,Komui following him behind his back.

"The Earl of Humanity?..heh…The Kid's more like a God if you ask me…"

No one said it..but they all agreed inwardly…

_JAPAN TIME_

This time the Pillar was guarded by a legion of Akuma..They were all lower level's so Allen would clear them out in no time..The other Exorcists however could barely fight them all back..

"Komui..Order them all to rethreat!I will take care of this…"

"Are you sure,Allen..I know you're powerfull but…that many Akuma…"

"Don't worry..I have a power that will kill them all in seconds…And if there are any level four's i will just have to finnish them myself.."

"Alright..EVERYONE RETHREAT!"

They did as they were told and people rethreated behind the front lines…They saw Allen going to the front however…

"What is that boy doing there?Does he want to get killed?"

"Oh..that's no boy…"Commented Komui..

"Oh..Then what is he?"

"You'll see.."

Just then a scream was heard.

"ALPHS BLAAAST!"Allen screamed with all his might and one by one the Akuma perished..Some of the exocists were blinded or have fainted from Allen's power..It had been more powerfull than ever before,since Allen didn't doubt himself anymore and as such it killed every Akuma..even the level 4s..

Afther a while…

"Really…Who the hell is he?"

"The Earl of Humanity."

"Who?"

"Just as the Noah and Akuma have the Millenium Earl at their side…so we the Humans have an Earl on ours.."

"I see…But why Earl?"

"Because that boy..Is a Noah as well.."

"A NOAH?Helping us?WHY?"

"The Earl killed his Father,Mother,Friends…Foster Father and i really don't know what else..So he decided to join our side i think.."

"I see…So he's practically the same as us..A Victim of the Earl's cruelty…But…He can atleast..do SOMETHING about it…"

"Yeap…That's about it.."

Then Allen's skin turned an Ashen Tan once more and without even the slightest warning the Pillar was litteraly REMOVED from existance..Cheer's could be heard and people commented..

"God…That's definely our God.."

"Nope..Just a boy with a huge burden of Destiny on his Shoulders…No one can take it off of them either..But we can help him!In our own way…"

"Then WE WILL!"Everyone cheered as Allen came back..

"Soo…Does anyone know where the Final Pillar is?"

"It's in..Europe!..In Italy to be exact…"

"Thank you..Let's go Komui."

"Coming!"

And with that Allen once again disappeared from the people's sights,leaving a cheering crowd behind him.

_**NEXUS : There goes chapter 8!Onto the next one!**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**NEXUS : Here's the next chap peeps!**_

_STORY BEGIN_

Allen and Komui finally found the door which led to Italy..surprisingly it was set to The Vatican….

Afther they arriwed at the scene,both Allen and Komui were on the verge of Puking as there were a million dead people laying beneath them…Exorcists,finders,monks,priests,civilians…Every kind of person nearby was Massacred…The Earl was there too above the corpses..But he was enjoying the view instead…There were Rhode,Tyki and Sheryl aswell but they,Like Allen and Komui they too found it hard to keep their dinner from escaping their stomachs..They might be Noah but this was just horrible..and Terrifying.

There were a few straggler's left…Allen rushed to save them but was too late..the Earl blasted them to pieces with a dark bolt of concentrated Dark Matter before Allen could reach them..

Soon afther the Earl Begun..

"There you are,Allen Walker!I thought you weren't going to come!"

"EARL!HOW COULD YOU!ALL THOSE PEOPLE!"

"Yes…Quite a beautifull scene,don't you think?They all prayed to their god as i pilled em up one by one.."

"You sick Bastard…"

"That..is no way to talk to your older Brother Allen-kun.."

"I may have become a Noah..But i will NEVER be your brother!"Said Allen as he pulled out his Innocence and striked the Earl with all his fight and The Trio of Noah were the witnesses..

Soon afther Allen saw the resonating Pilalr behind the Earl and charged at it..

"OH NO YOU DON'T ALLEN-KUUUN!"

Allen stopped in mid flight and kicked the Earl..HARD..he blasted the earl away quite a long ditance…

"Now,let's take care of this first.."

"I SAID ! NO YOU DON'T!"

"Shut UP,Fatso!"

With that Allen activated his Fallen Form and Angelic wings grew on his back once more..The Earl was caught by surprise but recovered and quicly moved away as Allen screamed.

"QUESTA PARCA!"And a blast of Innocence-Enhanced Dark Matter burtsted out of Allen's Hand…This time the Earl avoided it ..barely.

"That won't work a second time Allen-kuuun!"

"We will see about that,my Earl."

_THE NOAH'S AND KOMUI_

"I had a feeling Allen is going to be the one fighting the final battle against the Earl…But i didn't think it would happen so soon…"Said Komui..

Suddenly the Noah Trio appeared near him and Komui tried to scream but Sheryl covered his mouth.

"Don't you dare…We aren't going to harm you,sister complex..If by any chance Allen kills the Earl none of us want him going afther our heads…"

"Wise words coming from a Daughter-Complex…"

"I do not HAVE A DAUGHTER COMPLEX!..Right?"

Sheryl turned to Rhode and Tyki.

Rhode looked the other way and Tyki laughed…

"You do…And it's bad..It became worse since I told you Rhode had a Boyfriend."

"You..DID..WHAT?"

Tyki gulped…this was supposed to be his secret but before he could say anything..

"Let me guess…It's Allen isn't it…"Said Komui.

Rhode's Blush got a deep red tan that could be seen even throught her Noah form…

"…..Sooo…..You couldn't have just chosen some human idiot…BUT YOU FELL FOR AN EXORCIST?NOOOOOOO!Who are you and what did you do to my Rhode?"

"First of all..I am not *your* Rhode..I never was and I never will be…And Allen caught my eye the second i saw him but it was him who continued our relationship,not me…"

"Yeah,but you supported him with all your power,Rhode..and that's all a man wants in a woman.."said Komui

Rhode just stared at Komui…and then asked afther a while..

"Crowne told us…"

"Who?"

"Allen's Innocence…The Angel of Time,Madness,Destruction and Music…"

"Whoah….That's some Innocence.."commented Tyki

"Yeah..but wont you let me ask you a question now?"

"Sure,hit it!"

"If Allen kills the Earl here and dosen't become him…Will you accept him as the New Earl?"

The Trio paled at this…They didn't know what to say..

"And why do you want us to accept Allen as the new Earl?"

"Because in doing so you will be able to leave this war…I can see both sides have already had enaught of the War…And i am sure Allen wants it to dissapear the most..You see…Once Allen..If Allen kills the Earl he will become the head of the Black Noah who accept him as the new Earl will stop being our targets and peace will be brought to Earth…But first…Two figures need to stop existing..One already perished and one will now."

"Who needs to die?"

"The Earl…He hates humans for reasons unknown to us but unlike you he can't be saved…I am sure each and every one of you three and the rest of your clan has someone they love other than in their family…"

At that moment the trio had flashbacks…Sheryl how he met Tricia…Rhode how she fell for Allen..and Tyki's meeting with Lamia..Afther a while Rhode began first..

"Then,let me be the first one…I officially acknowledge Allen as the Next Earl of Millenium.."

"Me as well…I acknowledge Allen as the next Millenium Earl!"It was Tyki this time.

"Well,since my daughter and Brother have done it why wouldn't I?I hereby acknowledge Allen as the next Lord of Millenium."

"That didn't take long..but what about the other's?"

"They won't be a problem…we three are the most powerfull Noah behind the Earl..Our Brothers and Sisters will follow us in no time.."

"Yeah,That's right!And if they don't.."

"Then we will just have to *persuade* them to do so.."finished Sheryl…..

"I am glad that's over…Now let's continue to watch the battle…"

_**NEXUS : That's it peeps!The next chap is the Final Battle!**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**NEXUS : THE FINAL BATTLE HAS BEGUN!**_

_STO-NAH SCRATCH THAT ITS BATTLE BEGIN!_

Allen and the Earl fought tirelessly..Their blows resonating so loudly it would make people near them go there was no one to intrefere with their fight.

Allen clashed blade to blade with the Earl and threw a Questa Parca every few Earl did the same with is Dark Bolts…This lasted for a loong time un till they both tired out and needed to recover…

"I must say…You are pretty good,Allen!"

"Same to you,Earl…Thought you won't last long!"

"And neither will you,Allen-kun!"Said the Earl as he charged at Allen,who responed by casting another Parca…This one the Earl couldn't evade and he tried to block it…It didn't work..but the Parca itself was instantly casted and was weaker than it should've been…

The Earl used the chance and created some distance between him and Allen.

"What's wrong Millenie,running away yet?"

"No,I am going to kill you right here and Now!"

"That's MY LINE !"

This was Allen's time to attack and he did using his godly strenght this time and kicking the Earl in the ribs,breaking them by doing so..This caused the Earl to scream in pain.

"Shit..when did you get so strong…?"

"Since the last time we fought!"Allen was about to attack the Earl again but missed and the Earl responed by blasting him with a conjoined bolt in his skin on Allen's stomach burned to a crisp and he himself goraned in pain as well as they both were creating distance..waiting for their regenerative powers to kick in…

Meanwhile a crowd Gathered…Everyone was here now…Exorcists,noah,finders,the Grand Generals…even the Pope..

The civilians there should have been horrified by the corpse mountain in front of them but no one could keep their eyes off the two figures fighting in mid air..Unknown to the Earl and Allen,they were being watched..By the Whole damned world…"

"They Must be some sort of Aliens!"commented a civilian.

"They aren't…"The Pope answered.

"Your Holiness!..Do you know those two?"

"Yes…The White Haired one is an Angel fighting for us…And the other is a demon who wants to kill us All…"

"Are you sure?The white haired dude looks quite demonic too…"

"That he is…But even if he may look demonic..that boy carries the fate of Humanity on his shoulders so you better appreciate it.."

"Ugh…Well okay.."

_BACK TO THE FIGHT_

The Earl was starting to lose…Allen was getting stronger by the second and he wasn't..He needed help..so he called the noah to his side..

"HELP ME!MY BROTHERS AND SISTERS!HELP ME I SAY!"

The Noahs strated to move but before they could do anything they were stopped by a Large scythe on their necks..

"Make one move..and your heads FLY!"Said Rhode.

The Noahs froze….The command of the Earl who was nearing death or the second childs order who held their lifes at the move of her hands…their choice was obvious…Tyki and Sheryl who were on Rhodes left side escaped the Scythe and were laughing at their frozen brothers and sisters…but then Sheryl couldn't keep himself from noticing..

"Rhode…is that Innocence?"

"Yeah,Allen gave it to me as a gift…I like it…It kinda fits me,don't you think?"

Sheryl stared at her dress and said..

"I agree!"

Afther a few moments the Earl could be heard screaming again.

"NOOOOO!RHODE!WHY YOU….HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME!"

Rhode just smirked at this and then gave the Earl a *please DIE!* look while grinning sadistically…

This made the Earl Disoriented and Allen used it to bind him with Gold Clown…

"Now,Earl..Accept your fate! The Horrors you have commited to this world will be PUNISHED by me!"

"Hahahahahha!HOW LITTLE YOU KNOW!WHATS THE POINT OF KILLING ME I WILL JUST APPEAR AGAIN TEN THOUSAND YEARS LATER ANYWAY!"

"Not if I do this…"Allen began chanting something in an Unknown language and soon the Earl started disappearing…

"NO…NO…NOOOOOOOOO!THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

"But it is Earl…I hope you like it in HELL! NOW CROWNE USE IT THE FINAL WILL!

ERASE!"

"NOOOOO ARGH-"the Earl's body vanished afther some time,completely erased from this world.

The Crowd behind Allen began to cheer!They called him an Angel,A god sent,a saviour,a god…Oh,the Irony he thought..what can a devilspawn become…He felt happy but he knew that the War wasn't over just yet.

He looked at the Crowd and saw the Pope and levitated himself down towards his holiness..

The people cleared a few metres to allow him to land …When he finally landed he bowed down to the then reacted.

"No need to bow before me,O Angel of Time,Lord Allen Walker…You did well my boy….I had high expectations of you the second i saw your file but i would never have expected you to be the Hero who would slay the Earl of Millenium.."

"I am honored to recieve such praise from you,your the reason i am here right now is to ask something of you.."

"Please,as they say…hit it?"

"I want you to allow the rest of the Noah to stay…I will be their new Earl instead and I will gladly work together with you in order to achieve Peace in the world…In exchange for my Families protection.."

"I see..that is a reasonable request…Very Well!I shalt grant it!Lord Allen Walker you are now the leader of the Black Order and the new Earl!"

"Thank you,your holiness..I had hoped you would understand."

"Oh,don't be so surprised boy…Neither Humanity nor the Noah wish for more Bloodshed..and now that the Earl and Apochrysis are dead(He got killed by the Earl before…Did i forget to type that?Oh well i hate that guy so its alright) Earth can finally be at PEACE!"

Allen just nodded and then flew to where the Noah were standing…Rhode instantly pounced on him and Kissed him right there!in front of everybody!This startled everything living in a fourteen mile radious…When they stopped kissing,Allen looked at the Noah and said..

"Let's go..To the Noah's Ark..We have a LOT to talk about!"

"Allen summoned the Noah's Ark and they all followed…Rhode first with Sheryl running afther her and Tyki following Sheryl while laughing..The others followed soon afther.

THE END…NOT!THERES THE NEXT STORY!ANOTHER SEQUEL!IF "AT THE EDGE OF MADNESS" IS AN INTRO THEN THIS IS JUST THE THINGS IN THE MIDDLE!

LOOK FOR A NEW SEQUEL THE NAME IS : The Time's of Peace,Love,Prosperity and Unity!


	31. Chapter 31

_**NEXUS : Okay,people this is the next sequel!This one's purely relationship oriented!**_

_STORY BEGIN - YAAAY_

This story begins two months afther the Final Holy has been accepted as the Earl by the others and offered them all a normal has built a school where new exorcists can come and socialize with others like them without being bullied or damaged physically or emotionally by their *Human* friends...

He has also made quite a bit of progress with Rhode(I will type about them but only later),as he has enrolled into the same school she has been attending.

This story's intro however won't be about Allen and Rhode but about all others! Like Tyki,Kanda,Krory and what happened to them afther the first one's to go are!Krory and Miranda!(Old'ppls love is gross yet romantic if you ask me!)

_KRORY AND MIRANDA_

Afther the news of Allen's victory reached Krory's ear's he was both happy and sad since for one 1 .The Earl was destroyed and 2. There was no more need for the Black Order to exist as they said how they were releasing all exorcists to have a normal life..with funding from the order,for the first few month of course!

Krory decided he should go back to his hometown and try to rebuild his castle,the order was paying for it anyway,he thought...Fortunately..yes Fortunately for him he was being followed,by Miranda who helped him when he got lost on his way to the Train Station...The ORDER'S Train Station which was exactly 55 metres on the left of the HQ...

She helped to get him on the Train and decided to go with they arriwed into the town,they saw some villagers trying to fend of an Akuma..It was the same villagers that wanted Krory dead but despite that the jumped right in the fight and easily dispatched the Akuma.

"Lord Alisteir!Is that you?"

"Yes,hello Mayor!"

"I...wanted to say i was sorry for trying to kill you!Ever since you left these monsters have been pillaging and killing everyone in town!It's horrible!"

"Oh,no...How many people are still alive?"

"There's still a lot of us left!Many died but most were elderly!Don't worry they were all given a proper burial!But we won't last very long if this continues..."

"Don't worry i will take care of this!Afther I am done we will have to have a long talk,Mayor."

"Of course!"

"Miranda,please back me up!"

"Okay."

The two cleansed the Town from all the Akuma...There were about thirty of a huge number made Krory scared and guilty..He shouldn't have left this town no matter what they did to him..or at least wanted to do to him...When they were finished,the duo went to the Mayor's were served dinner and then the Mayor began.

"So then...What bring's you back to us..Lord Alisteir?I thought you were never going to come back afther what we did to you..."

"Yes,well,the Holy War is did see that battle on Television right?"

"Oh,you mean the Angel vs Demon thingie?"

"Yes,that was the end of our War and Humanity won..So...I was left without a job and decided to come back here..In order to rebuild what I destroyed.."

"What you destroyed?But what did yo...No...it can't be!Were you the one who burned down your own Castle!My'lord!"

"Yes,indeed it was my work...I really hope no one was hurt."

" one was hurt but it took us six weeks to stop the fire!"

"I see.."

"And you are saying you want to rebuild it?Why?"

"Well,I do need a place to stay..And this town needs to be reborn from the ground so i thought of making it a Tourist Spot."

"That would be great,My Lord!But..How are you going to pay for it?"

"He does not need to pay for it!"Intervened Miranda.

"What do you mean,Miss..?

"Lotte..And what i mean...Well,you will just have to see for yourself in order to believe me!"

"Umm...Miranda,not even I get what you mean?I thought I could make the Black Order pay for it..."

"Did you forget I went past the Critical Point with my Innocence and what it can do now?"

"Hmmm..AHH!I see!But...Are you sure you can do something that big?"(Warning!Pervy sentence!)

"I can try..If i can't do it instantly then I could over a span of a few days..."

"Well then,let's go see you try!"

So they went to the castles remains and Miranda got ready to use her gathered as Miranda was surrounded by lots of White Clock's..

"What is she?"Asked the Mayor.

"An Exorcist,like me."

"Ah!"

The Castle slowly rebuilt itself right before their people were amazed.

"Miss,Could you help us rebuild our houses as well?"

"Yes...I could...I just...need to rest...a bit...first."

Miranda was about to faint but Krory caught she was asleep the Mayor couldn't resist saying.

"You know..You two look good together."

Krory just looked at him like "are you serious".

The Mayor just nodded.

Krory then replied.

"I don't think that's ever going to happen,Mayor..Goodnight for now.I will see you tomorrow."

"Yes,Lord Alisteir,goodnight!"

As Krory got into his castle he was Amazed how it looked just like when he last saw it..well...complete found one of the Guest rooms and put Miranda on the he turned around to go to his own room he heard a whisper.

"I don't think it would be a bad idea...Marrying Krory..."

He realized that Miranda was sleep talking but couldn't help himself from blushing.

He then Laughed and said..

"You know...Maybe I was wrong about what i said before..."

He was still laughing as he entered his chambers and threw himself on the bed.

_STORY END -NOOO_


	32. Chapter 32

_**NEXUS : Okay people!Tomorrow has a test coming up!So please don't hate me if this is short!We have all been to school!It's something 90% of this world can understand!And the other 10% who call themselfs unlucky…Will never realize just how lucky they are!**_

_STORY BEGIN –YAAAAY_

This chapter will tell what happens to Kanda and….Ummm….I really have NO IDEA what made me think this up…but i think it's a perfect couple!XD.

So once again Skin died somwhere along the event's of The Final Holy War and was resurrected(I really love to kill and resurrect this person don't I?)but this time….Something went a bit diffrent and Wrath reincarnated in a female form..That's right!I turned Skin into a girl named Skrila(Made from "Skriva" of Oblivion).

Wrath had been resurrected hoping to fight in the War once again but unfortunately for him…errr..her the War was already finished and the Earl saddened Wrath a little since *it* respected the Earl and thought of him as a Father rather than older brother but it didn't take her long to get over it as they say.

Left alone and suddenly without purpose,Skrila thought of things from her ancestors memories…She renembered the one who killed Wrath once before,that's right!She renembered Kanda!Sooooo…She knew that he would most certanly be up for a fight and decided to pay him a visit..

As you can probably imagine,Kanda became an Instructor at the School Allen built for Exorcists..He simply enjoyed beating up those weaker than him..Yes,he became the PE coach..PE for exorcists thought..was just fighting eachother..something Kanda enjoyed doing.

Once he was done err…*teaching* Kanda spotted an ashen skinned girl walking throught the crowd of exorcist students and immidately pulled out his Mugen while charging at the students who,as you can imagine,nearly had mass hearth attacks when they saw their Teacher running charging them.

Kanda just made an inward sigh.."_cowards"_He he yelled out loud.

"Run as far away from here as you can there's a NOAH within the crowd!"

"A Noah?Holy SH!RUUUUN!"screamed a student.

"So you saw me then,Kanda-kuuun."(Oh,did I forget to mention how this Wrath was more femine than most would imagine her to be..and no i didn't image the new Wrath as a Macho girl…).

"What the hell?Are you a new Noah?I've never seen you before?"

"Awww,cmon Kandaaaa!Don't you renember me?That makes me sad!"

"I really don't care,pipsqueak!"Said Kanda as he charged at the girl.

Kanda slashed the girl with Mugen only to find her blocking it with her could only stare as her skin turned from ashen to golden while reppeling his blade.

"Skin?"Asked Kanda.

"That's previous Wrath's 's 's nice to meet you Kanda-KUN!"

That voice empowered –KUN made Kanda enraged and he pushed Mugen down at Skrila with using more power.

"Why did you come here?"

"That's simple,to fight you!"

"Well then,EN GARDE!"

The Student's had no idea what the hell was happening but both genders were enjoying the guys couldn't keep their eyes of the supposed *monstrous* Noah girl and the girl's squealed each time Kanda's face showed throught..

"Your students are annoying…"

"If only you knew…"

They fought for another thirty minutes and then both stopped to catch their breath.

"What's wrong Noah?Too tired to fight?"

"Nah,more like too BORED to fight.."

Kanda thought that the fight was getting kinda boring aswell.

"Then what do you suppose we do?"Asked Kanda,not really expecting an answer.

"Well,the wars over so why not.."Said Skrila as she pulled close to Kanda's ear and whispered.

"_How about going on a date?You most certanly have skill in battle,but what about skill with women?"_

Kanda's blush could be seen clearly at this comment…then he whispered her this.

"_I will take that as a sure we could but only *afther* I am done with my classes."_

Skrila looked at him surprised but then smiled.

"Now,SCRAM!SHO SHO!"Kanda sho'ed Skrila away from the school students thought that this was quite a funny scene.

"Fine fine…I was only suggesting…"Said Skrila as she disappeared inside of a lightning bolt.

Kanda realized she was just playing along and sighed…

"Finally!"

"Teacher,what did she tell you?"Asked one of the girls.

"Nothing you need to know about and don't think i forgot about you all!You are going to make up for the time lost while i was busy fighting!NOW TWENTLY LAPS ALONG THE SCHOOL GROUNDS!MOVE IT PIPSQUEAKS!"Said Kanda coldly…

"Eeehhhh?NO WAY!"

Moaned all the student's but only got Kanda's death glare in return which caused to run…Histerically so.

_STORY END –NOOOO_

_**NEXUS : I don't really know if I will type Skrila's and Kanda's date…well..maybe if i think its time to put in a humoristic chapter…XD!**_


	33. Chapter 33

_**NEXUS : Finally here it is!Chapter 3!Sorry for the long wait but i had some schoolwork and Homework to do so the reason you already can ,here I go!**_

_STORY BEGIN –YAAAY_

Hevlaska who was the Accomodator for the cube of Innocence was left alone afther the war…Well not alone …exorcists would still come to be inspected by her every so often but since the war was over all 114 exorcists were found and inspected…Soon she thought she would be day when she was finally losing all hope,Allen and Komui decided to pay her a visit.

"Hey there,Hev-chan!How are you doing?"Asked Komui

"I am currently expiriencing a very bad case of Social Withdrawal so no I am not ok…."

"Then this is your lucky day Hev!Because Allen has something to tell you!"

"Indeed I do."

"Allen?I thought you became the Earl and betrayed us?"

"I did become the Earl ,Hevlaska but i never betrayed Humanity…Not that i blame you for saying that since you didn't have anyone to actually explain to you what the hell was going on."

"Well..yes that might be the way…why are you here?"

"To save you from solitude.."

"And how will you do that?"

"You'll see!"

Just then Crowne appeared and enveloped gold clown around struggled against it as the Innocence entered her body throught her Hevlaska entered a dream.

"_Miss Hevlaska,please wake up!"_

_Afther some tim…_

"_Ehhhh…The Cube?What are you doing here."_

"_She's here to free you,Miss."_

_Hevlaska saw a dark-winged angel appear before her which scared her a bit._

"_Please,don't be scared of my appearance…I am Allen Walker's supposed Clown of God,tho Crowne will do."_

"_Yes,Crowne was very kind as to arrange this meeting for the two of us."_

"_A Dark-Winged Angel huh?I guess that fit's Allen quite a bit…And could you explain what is it that this meeting is called for?"_

"_Hey,I didn't always have filthy wings like these you know…"_

"_Why filthy?I think they look good on you,Crowne…And to answer your question Holy War is over and thus you don't need to be the Cube anymore..As such I will return you to your Human form while leaving the Cube Body here…"_

"_And what will that do?"_

"_This place,miss..Is your Soul's Cube will remain here in safety so long as you or your decendants exist and thus both Noah and Innocence and remain on earth in Balance…"_

"_I don't see how 12 to 114 is balanced but ok…"_

"_The Noah are more than powerfull enaugh to kill all those exorcists…"_

"_Not with Allen on the throne…I mean so long as he's on..The Noah won't thouch any human..Well not in a bad way.."_

"_I wont ask what you mean by that but ok…But i have to ask if i return to my human form now i will be a very old granny…possibly the oldest person on earth…"_

"_You will recieve eternal youth so long as you don't abuse it or untill you bring birth to a will be returned to how you were when you became my acommodator..When you were only twenty years old."_

"_I see…well then..Thank You!"_

"_Goodbye for now,Miss Hevlaska!I was lucky to get you as my accomodator!"_

_And with that the Dream/Soul World collapsed and Hevlaska Awoke.._

_BACK TO REALITY_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Why are you screaming so much…does it really hurt that badly?"

"…..I guess this is how exorcists feel when i inspect them…"

Then suddenly before either Allen or Komui could answer,Hevlaska began trasforming and Innocence dust surrounded her whole body…Once the dust settled a young girl dropped out of the huge crystaline was Naked and Allen looked away but Komui couldnt bring himself to.

Komui then renembered the girl's face..He had seen it before once when he was reading Hevlaskas file..

"Hev..-chan?"

"Yes,Komui.. it's stop staring and get me some clothes!"

Komui did as he was told and ran up the stairs for an Exorcist robe.

Allen then began.

"Well then,did you get your wish?Hev-chan?"

"Don't you dare start with the chan too!And yes I did.."

"That's good and by the way..You are the Hearth of the Innocence…"

"WHAT?No WAY?"

"It isn't all that surprising Hevlaska…You are able to wield all those Innocence cubed inside of your was to be don't worry only I and Komui and maybe that idiot angel know it…"

"Idiot Angel?"

Just then Crowne came out of Allen and punched him in the stomach..Then disappeared with an annoyed face.

This made Hevlaska sweat drop.

"Well,my job here is done.I hope you can enjoy your new Normal don't worry i am sure that Komui will find more time than needed to help you…"

"What do you mean?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out,Hev-chan!"

Said Allen as he used an Ark Gate and Escaped…

Soon afther Komui came rushing in with a dress and some underwear…

"I found the clothes!Oh where's Allen?"

"He uhhh..ran away?"

"I see..well here's your Clothes Hev-chan.I hope they will fit you."

Said Komui as he Gentlemanly turned around this for Hevlaska to dress up.

Soon he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around..

"Allen said..that you could help me with Normal life,Komui…-kun…"

Komui's blush was wide and clearly seen on his face.

"Yeah…sure…let's begin now then?"

"Don't you have work to do?"

"Nah,screw you is first priority…"

"Thanks…Komui-kun."

_STORY END –NOOO_

_**NEXUS : I hope the chapter was good enaugh to make up for the time lost…If not make sure to consider that i did this in less than 20 minutes…And people please review i need to know if someone is actually reading this or else i will stop the story…and this time Kururu-chan/Kun wont be able to save you.**_


	34. Chapter 34

_**NEXUS : There will be atleast 2 more intro chapters people.I simply have to explain what happened before in order to be able to proceed to the story this chapter will have a certain pairing that is just as immposible as Kanda and no it dosent have anything to do with Link…Hey!I didn't think of who to pair him up with yet!Since Tyki's already taken…**_

_STORY BEGIN –YAAAY_

So have you ever wondered what happened to Krash afther the war?When he found out that his sister was dating a Noah?TYKI OF ALL PEOPLE?He was maD!Simply MAD!

People around him were getting scared of him and the students of the academy avoided became the exorcists chemistry teacher because of his wast knowledge of the earth and it's liked teaching and it relieved him of some of his stress but it wasnt enaugh.

One day he was walking around the Academy Grounds when he saw a black was there just standing and watching others of its kind walk some time Krash approached the cat and his Innocence began resonating..an Akuma attacking he thought…he didn't want to fight right now so he ignored it.

"Hey,there were left all alone like me werent you?"

The cat looked at him strangely then nodded while responding.

"Meoowww.."

"Heheh…How cute!I think i am going to keep you!..I just have to find some food and name you first…"

"Meow?"

"Hmmm….How about i name you…LuluBell!"

The cat was wide eyed and had a flashback.

_FLASHBACK TIME –YEEEY_

"_Hmm…So your ability is to transform into just about favorite form is that of a cat,right?"_

"_Yes,My Lord."_

"_Hmm…How about i name you...LuluBell!"_

_FLASHBACK TIME END –NOOOOOOO_

"Judging by your face i think you don't like the name do you?Heh,Serves me right since i wanted to name you afther a Noah."

"Meeow!MeooW!"

"What?You like it?Well then ok!Your new name is LuluBell!"

"MeoW!"

Now the cats stomach grumbled.

"Oh right!I told you i was gonna get you something to eat!"

Krash took the cat and gently put it on his chest carresing it while walking to the cafeteria.

_Maybe Jerry has some cat food?If not then milk will do just fine for if it's not then I am going to force him to cook some chicken!_

_AT THE CAFETERIA_

"Hey ,Jerry!You have any cat food in there?"

"Cat food?NO WAY!...I can make some thought but since when do you have a cat?"

"Since like four minutes ago."

"Where is it?"

"Meoooow!"

The cat came to Jerrys leg and carresed her cheek on it while purring…_Awwww!So CUTE!_..thought Jerry.

"Well,alright!I am gonna go make some food for you right now,cutie!"

Afther they ate their food Lulubell and Krash went to his room.

_KRASH'S ROOM -…Well…I think that for most girls this would be a big YES!_

"Now that were here,how about we find you a spot to sleep at?You chose!"

Lulubell looked around and saw his huge bed..It could easily fir four people and yet he was here all alone…_Poor guy.._

Then she jumped on his bed and purred softly as if calling him there.

Krash sighed and took the got onto the bed and began petting a while they both got tired and fell asleep.

_TOMMOROW MORNING_

When Krash woke up he screamed at what he saw…There was a girl on his bed…A Noah…and she was half Naked…well she only had underwear on..

LuluBell awoke by his scream as well.

"Not so loud…Its not even evening yet,Rhoodeee…..*Staaaare*"

Afther some time when both of their Brains calculated WTF just happened they both fell on the floor laughing while erupting from embarasment.

"Wow…I acually named you your real name…How could i have known that you were the real thing rather than just some black cat?"

"Didn't your Innocence react?"

"Come to think of it,it did but i just ignored it.."

"Why?"

"I thought some Akuma was attacking and really wanted to pet you so i just ignored it…and you?Why didn't you run away from me and what the hell is a Noah doing on exorcist grounds…?"

"Same as you i was attraced to you by something and again same as you I was lonely.."

"Guess were alike then…But what made you lonely?"

"The previous Earl..I was more of a pet to him than a sister but he always petted me and never let me be lonely…Allen on the other hand only spends time with Rhode so i have noone..The others..even the idiot twins found something to do..I didn't."

"I heard they became rockstars…The Demonic Duo i think?And that they are quite good to!..And well me on the other hand…Your brother took my sister away from me and Master or Allen became the Earl and all other Exorcists who were my friends have gone home or became teachers on the other exorcist Academies..So it seriously boring..and lonely."

There was a long silence between them and then..

"You know..with all this recent love that has been sprouting between Exorcists and Noah..Its really beginning to feel natural and right…as if we were born to love each other and not kill each other."

"I think so to…You hear what happened to Kanda and that..Skrila girl?Wrath was she?I thought they were going to kill each other and yet the next second i see them they're making out somewhere in a park…"

"…They're already at that level?"

"Well,when you think about it..they are really compatible with each other.."

"Yeah..same as the two of us…"

"Yeah,same as..wait,what-?"

LuluBell pounced on Krash like a cat and kissed Kiss lasted for a while.

Krash was fairly surprised at what happened but didn't want to let mentioned before it felt right…and natural…Once they stoped.

"Well..The last thing i expected when i saw a cute black cat is to fall in love with her…"

"Well..you know what they say…Love is unpredictable."

They began kissing eachother and they did so for a long time..LuluBell being the Noah of Lust sensed Krashes desire and responed to it by stripping off what little clothing she had on.

"You sure about this?"

"Well..we already slept together haven't we?"

"Heh..well then go ahead."

"You aswell,bad boy!"

_LATER – Sorry but i don't want to emmbaras myself by typing another XXX scene…plus for the fact that i am typing this in an Internet Cafe full of other people…_

People outside wondered why their Teacher hasnt come to any of their classes and asked the adults for help.

As much as they wanted to help noone at all wanted to disturb Krash because they thought he might kill came near to call Krash but as he was about to knock on his door he heard moans and soft screams…_KRASH HAS A WOMAN?HOLY SH!...oh well..I guess hes busy…that means no chemistry classes today…and more work for me…_

When he came back to where the others were he simply said.

"Krash isn't home…He's probably gone to find some place to release all that stress…BUT YOU ARENT GOING TO MISS CHEMISTRY CLAS!...I am going to teach."

The students who got hopefull.."Nooooouuuu.."

Komui *WIIIDEEE GRIN*._Who am i kidding?I am so going to enjoy this!_

_STORY END! –NOOOO_

_**NEXUS : Well that's it for this chapter!Only two more for intro.**_


	35. Chapter 35

_**NEXUS : I am sincerely sorry for taking so long to update something !I will make it up to you guys I PROMISE!**_

_CHAPTER START!_

Jasdero and Debitto were leaving the scene as they were approached by a girl.

Raki was her name and she was their ,as mentioned before…they became rock Now Famous Demonic or Diabolical Duo,it really depended on their mood.

"Congratulation's Guys!The money we got from this performance is way over two million!"

"Whoah dudeeee…We should've became stars before…How much easier would it be to pay off all those debts we got from Cross.."Said Debitto.

"Yeah,We could've been SO RICH,tee hee!"

"Not like you're not rich enaught already…You have everything you want dudes!"

The Twins then looked at her and then at each other.

"Nah,not everything!"They said as they both grinned wildly.

Raki didn't reply but blushed a deep shade of red instead.

_AFTHER A WHILE… _

"Let's go look for ways to spend all this moneeey!"

"OH OH I KNOW!tee hee!"

"What have you got in mind Jasdero?"

"Let's Buy ourselves A MANSION!"

"A mansion?Why would you need that?"

"We could make our own playground in it!Rhode wouldnt be there to spoil our fun or beat us to a pulp,Tyki wont be able to make fun of us,Allen wont scold us for everything we do..Do i need to continue.."

"You could also get yourselves a new singer…"

Raki looked down…

The Twins looked at both had sad looks in their eyes..Raki wasn't rich and she wasn't a profesionall either but they both came to like/love her in the past two months..They've been thought a lot of things was no way they were gunna let her go anytime soon for that matter.

"Look,we aren't gunna give up on ya,hear that?not tee hee.."

"I know that you guys wouldn't do that to me but..I..I don't feel worthy..You need to get yourselves someone whos up to your level..I can't keep up with you guys sometimes…"

"Then we will just train you!"

"Yeah!And sides*,what's the point of getting a big Mansion if a girl isn't there to clean up all the mess we make!tee hee!"

Raki suddenly popped a vein in her head.

"You!Little!Asshole!" Fumed Raki.

The Twins just laughed and then grabbed Raki's grabbed her left and Debbito her they went in the same direction.

In the end they bought a simple beach house.A bigger version of a beach house..Like a Mansion with a beach only Manson/BHouse had only 3 not a problem is it?Oh yea..All 3 beds were in the same room.

_BEDROOM AREA…_

"Ummmmm…"

"Hmmmm…."

"Emmmmm…."

*-leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeenceeeeeeee*

"Is it that big of a problem…All of us sleeping in the same room?It's not like were sleeping in the same beds!"

"For you two it isn't a problem..But helo!I am a GIRL,renember?"

Jasdero stared at her a while they said something which earned him a slap across the face.

"I don't need to renember…There's huge proof on your chest area…"

*SLAP*

"Pfffft!"

Jasdero recovered and said something again..

"And besides..what's the problem..It's not like were gunna do something perverted to you.."

"Somehow,I don't find the either of you all that convincing.."

"Jas,If you make a move on Raki..I am seriously gunna punch you!"

"Same goes to you,Bro!"

The two were about to enter into a Raki stopped continued to talk and find ways to solve their problem..This got them tired and in the end they found themselves sleeping in the same bed….Debitto on the left,Raki in the middle,Jasdero on the right.

They are gunna have a very big surprise when they wake up the next day,won't they?

But that's a story for another time…

_STORY END_

_**NEXUS : Okay here it is people!I hope you arent bothered by the long wait.**_


	36. Chapter 36

_**NEXUS : Okay…I don't believe that I actually gathered enaugh information and will to write this down…Slowly oh ever so slowly…I have forged a chapter about what happened to Rhode and Allen afther spending nearly half a day mind devouringly couring thrught nearly thousands..no MILLIONS of idea's and plots!And this is the one I have chosen.**_

_CHAPTER BEGIN_

_So then I decided that there will be no TykiXLamia chap afther all..We are just gunna skip it a head and continue the story of Allen and Rhode._

_Now,where was I?Ah yes!_

_Well here we go people this is the real chapter start!_

_THE REAL START_

Somewhere in the Ark..In a room filled with lots of hearth shaped symbols and crimson stripes staining it's images of clowns and crowns and pictures of candles drowned in candy…The floor was coated in a black and white collison.

Surrounded by stigmanta shaped stars and gold encased was a queen sized bed on in the middle of the many other objects in the room it was a mix of colors.

Red and Blue,Black and White with red roses and black tulips..The room by itself couldn't really be said to have a genre..It managed to be both really horrible as well as romantic.

It was decorated in ways many would think creepy and weird..But to the two people who used the room,it was perfect.

The room was filled with silence un till a tired voice broke it.

"Good Morning,my love."

Said a very clownish looking boy..he got his response.

"To you as well,Allen…and please stop calling me that."

"But why?It's true."

"I don't know..it just dosen't feel right."

"Alright then..I will just kiss you instead."

And so he kissed the ashen skinned girl with blue and spiky so surprisingly she returned the they broke it.

"You should've done this in the first place."

"Heh…"

"Soo…..You donint anything that I could help with today?"

"Ugh..well…Yeah…You see..I have an appointment with the Pope..I have to meet the old geezer around six o' you would do me the favor of coming together with me so i don't die out of boredom ,I promise to spend the next week with you."

"Uhhhhh…You know I hate churches,Allen…The fact we gotta go to the Vatican…I don't know…but the offer is truly tempting..Ah,what the hell,I am going!"

"Thank's,Rhode..Now I at least wont die listening to that old fart…"

_VATICAN_

"Achoooo!"

"You Holiness!Are you alright?"

"Yes..I am fine..I just get the feeling someone is talking badly of me somewhere…"

"No,that is immposible sir!Now..Shall we proceed to the hall?"

"Yes,please.."

_BACK TO OUR FAVORITE COUPLE_

"By the way,Rhode..What time is it?"

Rhode looked at the clock behind them..She paled..

It was five minutes till six…..

Allen looked behind her because she didn't answer him..He too,Paled.

He screamed "!"

"Stop screaming and get dressed!"

"Right.."

_TEN MINUTES LATER…THE VATICAN_

"Where is he?"

"How dare he be late on his holiness,the Pope!"

"Calm down..I am sure,Lord Allen Walker would not be late for no reason."

Just then,an ark gate opened in the middle of the people waslked out of it.

"Good Mor-I mean Good Evening,your holiness."

"…..You…..Just woke up,haven't you?"

Allen just stared at the Pope..His holiness took the silence as a yes and sighed…

"I am sorry for being late..What is it that you need me for,your holiness?"

"I have called you in order to discuss plans for the future of this world.I did not want to bother you at the end of the war.I did not want to ruin your honey moon."

"I have my thanks!"

"And mine as well,your holiness!"Said Rhode as she jumped down from the gate.

Unlike Allen,her pressence unnerved the guards..The Pope just a while the gate dissapeared.

"I myself invited Rhode here.I thought it fitting she should hear what the both of us have to say.."

"I agree with you,Lord Allen..Now come with me..Let us go somewhere more..Private.."

Allen and Rhode nodded and started following the old man.

_THE POPE'S CHAMBER'S_

It was nothing grand much to both Allens and Rhodes surprise…The Pope noticed the looks on their faces and smirked..

"I am not Apochrisis..I won't abuse my power.I have all I need a Laptop!...But enaught of my chit-chat…Please,take a seat,both of you."

They did as they were told.

"I have been told that you have established several schools for exorcists,Lord Allen."

"Yes,Indeed I have.I thought that is a good way to let them have a taste of Normal life."

"Good,good…I have also heard that you set Hevlaska free from her Innocence and that she was the hearth all the time."

"Hevlaska was?"Asked Rhode.

"Yes she she isn't any longer."

"I see."

"Well then,your is it that you would like me to do?"

"Before that..I have to ask..How are things going with your family?"

"All is good!"

"I am happy to hear that..Oh and I apologise for not being able to attend your here I go : Congratulations,you two."

Allen and Rhode "Thank you."

"Now then, the thing I called you here for is.."

_AFTHER THE LONG DISCUSSION_

"Man..that was fricken Ear-Murder."

"Yeah..Now i am reggretting that i went with you."

"Heh..Don't say I didn't warn ya."

"So then..What did the old dude want?"

"Werent you listening?"

"You said that I have to come be with listen to the old fart."

"True…Well he basicly wants me to ensure that the Black Order and The Noah Clan continue to exist and Protect earth from any enemy..even if that enemy is human…He also told me that I will have the final decision in choosing a comand over the Vatican special forces.."

"…Don't you have enaught power already?"

"I don't have any Political power…And from my viewpoing…All that's just more work for me.."

"…Can I help?"

"You're helping me enaught by just being here,Rhode."He lovingly looked down upon his wife and embraced her in a tight hug,

"Hey,Allen?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think it's possible..for us to have a baby?"

"…..I don't know….Me and the Skulls could do some research and find out if you want?"

"Yeah,please do!"

"Sure I will.I want a kid too!..Soooo…Any idea of what we should do now?"

"Hmmmmmmmmm…Let's go visit someone!"

"Do you have someone in mind?"

"Hmm..Tyki or Sheryl?Or maybe Lenalee and Lavi..I heard they got married too!"

"Seriously!And we didn't go to their wedding!"

"Yeah….I got an invitation card but I thought that was just Lavi joking around…I phoned Lenalee and heard it was true…I promised to pay a visit."

"Then let's go!"

_CHAPTER END_

_**NEXUS : I know that this chapter is clearly NOT one of my best but I still want some reviews to know what you think of if you like it…**_


	37. AN

I'm very very sorry that for REAL LIFE reasons I must take a break from FF.

I apologise to everyone who reads any of my stories and I hope that when I come back I will be capable of giving you something worth the wait which will last for an unknown amount of time.

I thank you all for Understanding. -Joyde


End file.
